


Scattered

by nobodyzhuman



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Add more as i go, Alpha Command, Coming Out, Crossover, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Multi, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Scent Marking, Slash, Violence, Wolf Instincts, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: Scott McCall thought they were finally getting a break from all the crazy stuff that kept happening to Beacon Hills. Unfortunately a horrible attack on a local school bus, leads him and his friends once again into a dangerous situation.Add in relationship drama across the whole pack. Strangers snooping around. Stiles's human friend from out of town visiting. Old friends and Foes coming back to town, and Scott trying to understand why he feeling like something is missing.Now being translated into Spanish: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997414/chapters/45112738





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg okay, so I have had this idea in my head for a couple years now. It started off as a Teen wolf/Supernatural crossover and as the plot and ideas grew The Originals some how worked there way into it. I have so many idea's for this story and I truly hope it comes out as awesome as I have planned. 
> 
> Please please enjoy and remember Comments are always welcomed.

**Chapter One: Scattered**

Somewhere in the Arizona desert….

Two large grey wolves race along the desert floor. One had broken ahead and started towards a small hill. That wolf could feel the hot sand cooling under his paws and the sun set. The wolf behind him growled and snipped at his tail causing him to force himself to move faster. But they had been running for a while now, and the steep hill wasn’t easily to climb. Another snap at his tail had him looking over his shoulder and growling at the other wolf. Who just huffed and opened his jaws as him to try and bite his tail again. That was enough to get him moving with the last of his speed.

When he finally reached the top, the other wolf, moved up brushing against him, spreading his scent along his fur,until they stood shoulder to shoulder, showing that even in wolf form they were of identical size. They both could be heard panting as they looked out of the valley below the hill. It was a great view. They stood there for a while, as the desert grew darker.

Once he had his breath back, he quickly turned and licked the others wolfs snout, his own payback for his brother’s playing bites earlier. His brother growled but didn’t retaliate, probably to tired.

The wolf on his right gave a huff and slowly started to change his shape. He took a breath and quickly followed suit. A soft whine and a few pops could be heard and then their two wolves where gone, now in their place stood their human forms.

“I think it’s time we go back.” He said, not looking at his brother.

He knew how Aiden felt about going back. But he also knew they were being pulled back. Something institutive and primal, that they could both feel. Like a tug in their chests that was dragging them back to Beacon Hills. Aiden thought it was the pull of Lydia and Danny, but Ethan he had another theory, not that he didn’t miss Danny, one he hadn’t shared because it was a hope, and one he couldn’t give his brother until he was sure. Because if he told his brother and he was wrong Aiden would be angry. So, for now he kept it to himself.

They had spoken about going back several times since they left. Each time, one of them gave a reason for why it was a bad idea, and they kept moving, further and further away. They moved first up the coast and then away out across the county, finally settling in a small town in North Carolina.

But that tug, was getting stronger. They hadn’t mentioned much, but it was becoming clearer as slowly found their way back towards the coast. They had been moving closer and closer to California for weeks now, and he knew it wouldn’t belong until they were back in Beacon Hills.

No matter if that’s what they intended or not, their wolves seemed to want it to happen. So, it would. He just had to get his brother to stop putting it off.

He heard his brother sigh, “And if they don’t want us there?”

He smiled, because he hated said no.

Turning to look at his brother, “Then we prove to them we belong there. We are strong, fighters, and we can do things they will refuse. We can keep them safe.” His eye’s flashed blue to prove his point.

His brother’s eyes flashed in responds, “If they still want a fight or tell us to leave?”

He rolled his eyes, of course his brother would expect that. But he didn’t agree not after they helped them in the end. Not with the small bit of hope he had in the back of his mind as to way they were being pulled back. He knew that they wouldn’t be welcomed back with open arms but he also believed that given time they would be welcomed back.

“They won’t.” He said, closing his eyes and feeling for his wolf. This was new, something they learned from a lone wolf only a few months back, a way to change fully into their wolf. Not the misshapen half forms they had always known. This was form better, more connected, more powerful, and he hoped to teach it to the others, as soon as they could. He took a breath and there was his wolf, as always it was right there just in the back of his mind, waiting for him to embrace it. With very little effort he pulled it forward and let it again change his body.

He heard his brothers annoyed growl, as he finished his shift and took off at a run. It didn’t take long before he heard the sound of four paws chasing after him. He smiled.

He knew his brother was nervous about going back, scared that Scott; the Alpha, wouldn’t accept them and they would never be part of a pack again. But he also knew he missed her, the one person he let himself get close to, and the fear of being rejected by Scott wasn’t enough to over shadow the feeling off missing Lydia. Just like he missed Danny.

So, they would go back, and hope they could find their place.


	2. Searching

 

On another part of the world a young man walked down a busy street trying to block out all the noise and scents and he worked his way through the crowds. His heart beat was fast but steady. He had to fight not to look over his shoulder at the men he knew where following him.

He had noticed them a couple blocks back, and the strong scent of gun powered and wolfsbane told him they were hunters. And not friendly ones. He growled and stepped off the side walked and quickly crossing the street. He didn’t know how they found him, he had only been in town two days. Not long enough for someone to know him and he hadn’t outed himself.

There were also no strange animal killings in or around this time in recent days, so the hunters weren’t here for another wolf. No, these ones seemed to know exactly were he was and were doing everything could not to lose him in the crowd. He didn’t know what they wanted with him, but he had no plan on getting caught.

He looked around trying to think of the best way to lose them. He wasn’t happy about having to ditch this town, there were rumors about an old Alpha here, one he was hoping could help him. But it wasn’t worth getting caught and tortured by hunters.  He would have to just keep looking.

As he walked past a old building, an arm reached out and dragged him inside. He felt the change come over him before he was even over the threshold, his eye’s glowed and his claws had come out.

The small female in front of him, let go and held up her hands, her eye’s glowing yellowing. He relaxed a little, another wolf was better then hunters.

He opened his mouth to ask her what was going on but she held up her hand and pointed to her ears. He focused his hearing, picking up the two hunters.

“No, sir.” One of them said, and he could hear the static of a phone.

“He just disappeared.” The man cursed, “No, we will stay maybe we will get lucky and someone will spot him again. Yes, Sir.” Then he heard the man walk away.

The women grinned when they were gone, “You seem like trouble.”

He wasn’t sure why she was grinning about that, “I didn’t mean to be. I’m looking for the local Alpha.”

The grin on her face disappeared and her stance become defensive, “Why?”

He tried to hold himself in the least threatening why, he wasn’t here to challenge the Alpha.

“I need help.” He said, “Something happened to be and my wolf, its stronger harder for me to control. I was hoping he could help me.”

He could feel her eyes one him, taking him in.

“Are you here to challenge my Alpha?” She asked.

“No.” He answered truthfully knowing she was listening to his heart.

“Did you bring hunters here?” She asked next.

“No.” He said, “I think they are either searching me out or I got unlucky and someone recognized me.”

She nodded her head. “Follow me.”

He let out a relieved breath and followed her out of the building. The back exit let to an empty walk away and then down hill towards a small cluster of what appeared to be homes. They kept walking past the homes and then out of the town. It didn’t take long for her to walk him down a dirt road and into her territory. He could smell it the second they were close, the markers that told other wolves not to enter. His wolf whined in uneasy but he kept following her.

As they walked, buildings came into view. It appeared almost like a small village all by its self. Houses spread out amongst the trees, but close enough to been seen. He felt envious that this pack could live like this. Close together, free to be themselves amongst their own. He felt a stab of homesickness, not for Beacon Hills, but for the pack he had lost when he was younger. His family. They had something like this and it had been ripped away from him.

“Stay here.” The women said, as they reached the door of the biggest building. The pack house, his wolf told him. He nodded.

It didn’t take long for her to come back out and lead him into the house.

He was shown into a large living area, a group of people already in there. Probably eight or nine scattered throughout the room, most sitting on cushions or blankets on the floor. But the man sitting at the center held his attention, because he could feel the power of the Alpha in front of him.

He lowered his head, “Alpha.”

“And you are?” The man asked, not moving from his seat.

“Derek,” he looked up, “Hale.”

“What is it I can help you with Mr. Hale.” He Alpha asked.

He took a breath and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of been watched as all the eyes in the room were on him.

“A little while ago, something happened to me. I was changed. Someone tried taking my power, I died.” He sighed, “Or I think I did, but then I was back and my wolf it was stronger, both physically and in my mind. I can feel it all the time, scratching and digging like its trying to force its way out. Not just on full moons, and my control its slipping. I’m scared I’ll lose control and hurt someone. I’ve been seeking help, but all the others I have found, said they couldn’t help. Finally, an Alpha in brazil told me to look here. For you.”

The man stood, causing Derek to shiver, “What kind of change?” He asked moving closer.

“I can fully shift.” He started, “I know that’s not uncommon my mother could do it. But before this I had never been able to achieve it. But my senses are stronger, all of them. And the wolf, its different. Before it was instinct and desire, desire to hunt, to kill, but now I can feel it, it wants to run, to play, to protect,” He stopped. Did he want to share the rest?

“And?” The alpha pushed him on.

“It wants a mate and a pack.” He finished dropping his eyes.

The room burst into harsh but quiet whispers and he fought to keep his eyes down.


	3. Bloody Bus

Scott took in the scene in front of him, there was an old yellow school; well what used to be an old yellow school bus, now it was more of a ripped apart yellow disaster.  The back-emergency door was torn completely off and laying several feet away from the rest of the bus. The front doors were both hanging at strange angles and looked ready to fall off at any sign of wind.  From where he stood he could see broken and shattered windows along both sides of the bus. The bus itself had what appeared to be claw marks and shredded metal covering most of it. The big front window had been completely removed, he wasn’t sure how it happened but it was just gone.

The claw marks seemed to be different sizes, some small while others left gaping holes in the side of the bus.  Most of the claw marks on the outside of the bus looked like something had crawled on the side and kept scratching into the metal. Like whatever it was had been playing with the kids inside, trying to scare them as much as possible, like it had been some kind of game. It made his stomach knot.  How could someone do this to a bunch of kids? It was beyond fucked up.

He pushed down his anger and tried to get a peek inside the bus. The chairs were thrown this way and that, each covered in holes and more slash marks.  There was blood splattered everywhere from the floor to the cracked windows and covering the seats.

Scott tried taking in small breaths, the smells coming off the bus where nauseating. Fear, sweat, and adrenaline and those were almost overwhelmed by the smells of blood and death.  If he concentrated he could even pick up some of the excitement from whoever had attacked the bus.

Just outside the bus, the police where trying to secure the crime scene, but terrified parents and curious reporters where already pulling in. Scott could see Stiles dad and Parrish trying to calm down the panicking parents, telling them that they would let them know as soon as they found anything out.  The parents lost in their fear just kept shouting their children’s names at any passing officer, each just wanted to know their children was alive and unharmed.

“Do you smell anything?” His best friend asked standing next to him. The sudden voice caused him to jump a little; he had been so focused on the bus that he forgot Stiles was with him.

“You mean besides all the blood, death, and fear?” Malia asked coming up behind them.

Scott could practically hear Stiles eye roll, “Yes besides the obvious.”

He sighed, slightly annoyed at his two pack mates banter, “I can smell wolves.” It hadn’t taken him more than one or two sniffs of the air to pick up wolf. It was smell he had become very familiar with in recent years.

Unfortunately, while he knew it was wolves he couldn’t place a scent.

“Like wolves; wolves or like, “His friend brought both his hands up and then brought them down gesturing at him, “wolves.” Scott didn’t miss the sarcasm in his friend’s tone.

He fought the urge to smack Stiles in the back of the head.

“Werewolves.” He said looking back towards the bus. The Sheriff was holding a small weeping woman, Scott knew she must be one of the parents and it made him sad. He didn’t know how his mother would have handled it had it been him on the bus.

“Deucalion?” Stiles asked. He was the only Alpha left in the area, the others were dead or had left.

“No.” Scott said, “His scent isn’t here, besides this was a group and Deucalion is alone now.”

“Whoever did this was a pack, and a pretty big one. But there are too many different scents for me to pick up a trail.” Malia said sounding frustrated. Between all the kids that had been on the bus and the wolves that attacked them, there were just too many different scents to pick out who was victim and who was attacker.

Scott trusted her nose, more then he trusted his own. If she couldn’t find anything useful then it wasn’t there to find.  This just meant they didn’t have a trail to follow yet. But he was positive he would find who it was as fast as he could.

He sighed.  He needed to get away from all this blood it was making him edgy and uncomfortable.

He reached down and grabbed his friend by the shoulders turning him towards the parking lot, “come on, let’s get out of here before people see us hanging around.”

As they started walking away Scott picked up on Parrish pulling the sheriff away from the group,

“Sheriff, we have another problem.”

“What?” worry in his voice.

“There are kids missing. I have the list of kids that take this bus to school 16 in total. There were 8 bodies,” his voice broke a little, “and 2 kids missed the bus this morning. That means.” 

“That means we have 6 missing kids.” The sheriff cut him off.

Scott stopped in his tracks. He looked over at the two men and saw both looked up at him. Parrish’s eyes orange proof the hellhound was upset.  The Sheriff just looked sad.

“Scott,” The Sheriff whispered, “Can you guys meet at my house tonight.”

He nodded; sure, that the sheriff and Parrish saw him and continued to walk away.

Leaving the horrible scene behind them Scott and his friends, made their way towards their vehicles. 

His bike was parked at the back of the lot, right next to Stiles Jeep. 

Scott reached for his bike and started it up.

His mind was a running wild, trying to figure out the best place to start. There had been multiple wolves on that bus; it caused his wolf side to push through pissed that someone was trespassing on his territory. He was also worried about his pack; he needed to get them all together and discuss safety, maybe having them stick together until they got rid of these monsters. 

He looked up at Malia and Stiles who were standing in front of his bike, ready to tell the coyote to stay with Stiles for now. But it appeared she was one step ahead of him. She grinned at him and then looked at the jeep. Letting him know she was going with his best friend. He smiled back. 

As he pulled his helmet on he shouted over his bike, “Guys make sure to message everyone to meet up at Stiles as soon as they can. I’ll swing by Argent’s and tell him what’s going on. See if he has heard anything about any other wolves nearby.”

When Stiles gave him a thump’s up he knew he was heard and that they would take care of getting everyone to the Sheriffs house tonight. 

He pushed his feet off the ground and drove off.


	4. Beacon Hills

 

He was almost positive he was dreaming because no way in hell would he have Katy Perry as a ringtone. But when the insistent sound didn’t fade away, he rolled over and opened his eyes. And there on the bed table next to his bed was Sam’s phone, screen lite up and Katy Perry blasting. He groaned, next time he pulled a prank on Sam he would have to remember that he was the light sleeper.

He reached out and picked up the phone, seeing Bobby’s name he decided it was Sammy’s turn. He threw the phone at his brother. Who groaned from the impact and sleepy patted around his chest until his hand found the phone.

“Hello?” He heard his brother say as he tried to bury his head under his pillow. Hopefully whatever Bobby wanted could wait and he would get a few more hours of sleep.

That hope was short lived when his pillow was suddenly ripped away. Sam stood just off to the side of his bed, eyes down and a frown on his face.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” He asked pushing to sit up.

“Kids.” Was all he said before he started moving around the room throwing their stuff into their bags. Dean took a second to watch, he wanted the detail. But Sam didn’t look to be in the mood. So, he just hopped off the bed and started gathering his stuff.

They fell silent as they finished packing up, then they left the room and headed for his car. He didn’t even bother opening his trunk just tossed his bag in the back seat and hopped in the car.

“Where to?” He asked.

“Beacon Hills.” Sam said, pulling put his phone, Dean waited while his brother searched the town.” It’s only about two hours from here, if we hurry we can get there fast enough to see the crime scene before the local cops clean it up.”

Dean just nodded and started up the car.

“Tell me the details.” He said, pulling onto the highway.

Sam was still looking at his phone a frown on his face, “It appears to be an animal attack on a school bus. The bus is still on school property, a janitor found it this morning and called the cops.”

Fuck, Dean thought, he hated it when it was kids, it was always harder, both emotionally and physically, because the people involved where always more protective and carefully when it was kids. He sighed.

“Plus,” Sam added, breaking him from his thoughts, “There may kids missing. There was supposed to be more on the bus, but there are no bodies. Bobby says the local cops are still trying to track down, where they missed the bus or were taken from it.”

“Man, I hate when kids are involved” Sam voiced his earlier thoughts.

The fell silent again as Dean drove and Sam looked over his phone. He reached out and turned on his radio, notice Sam’s head shake as ACDC came through the speakers. 

“Hey, Bobby got any ideas?” Dean asked.

“Not really, he couldn’t get enough information over the phone.” Sam said, still locking over his phone.

“Great.” He muttered. Not only was it a case involved kids, they had no real information to even start going over.

Again, they fell into silence.

“Dean, this could be something bigger.” Sam said after a few more minutes.

“What do you mean?” He asked

“This town, it has a history of weird animal attacks going back years, as far back as the 40’s as far as I can tell, but in the last couple years things have escalated, I mean there are stories here about kids and adults alike being found with their throats slit and tired to trees, or strange symbols found on or around bodies. I mean the local high school has had a number of staff killed off in the last three years alone.” He looked over to see Sam scrolling through more articles.

“Fuck, there is a report of people being killed by a sword, and people seeing Ninja like people walking around town and just disappearing.”

“We should call Bobby back, see if he can join us in town.” Dean said, because the part of slit throats sounded ritualist and he had no idea about fucking Ninja’s and swords. They might need back up.

“Yeah, I’ll call him.”

 

**(2 hours later…. Beacon Hills)**

Both of them were on edge as they pulled in to the small town, Sam and Bobby has been calling each other back and forth for the last hour or so, adding to the long list of strange events that has happened in town. And so far, they had an equally long list of possible things that it could be. But so far the evidence pointed to multiple bad’s in town and it seemed like maybe they were fighting each other.

Dean sighed and pulled into the first cheap hotel he saw. He left Sammy in the car as he walked into the office and got them room. Thinking about it he asked for two, Bobby wouldn’t want to share with them. The man behind the counter didn’t even ask any questions, just took his card ran it and handed him a card.

Then he back at the car, grabbing his bag and headed into there room.

They didn’t bother showering, they didn’t have time. Instead they rushed to get changed, into their suits. Then he fumbled around his bag to find his FBI badge.

Being done first he left the room. Outside he found a convenient store across the street, he hurried across the street bought a cheap burrito and two cups of coffee. But the time he was done and back to the car, Sam was already sitting in the passenger seat waiting for him.

From the hotel it only took them about 10 minutes to find the school.

The bus could be spotted from the street, he noticed as he pulled into the parking area, whoever attacked it took a risk of being seen.

He also noticed the crowd around the bus, police and civilian alike. He groaned this was going to be a hard one. As he pulled into the first open parking space, he noticed an old battered blue jeep. As him and Sam got out of baby, he looked at Sam, “Is that duct tape holding the tailpipe up?”


	5. Chapter 5

 

Malia watched as Scott drove away, she was worried about him.  In the last couple months their friends had finally started to heal, they hadn’t had time after the loss of Allison. First because members leaving like Derek and Isaac and even the twins. Thought Stiles refused to admit they were part of their pack. But then there were the attacks by Theo and the Dread Doctors.

It had taken until now for them to start to heal, but while the pack was healing, it was still a mess. Scott, who had finally embraced his Alpha side, still didn’t have the knowledge on how to make and run a pack, plus there was too much that new and changing for it to settle. 

Things like Liam, who was still new and lacked proper control. Corey said he didn’t want to be part of a pack again, after everything Theo had done, but he still hung around. Mostly because Mason kept dragging him to all their meetings.

Plus, there was Stiles and Mason who she knew Scott viewed as pack, but with them being human they didn’t have the same urges and desires when it came to pack. She wasn’t sure if they really understood what it was to be part of a pack. Some days she wasn’t even sure Scott did.

Then there was Parrish and Theo. Neither of them were pack. Theo, most of the pack didn’t trust him, but after he had helped Liam against the ghost riders, he seemed to have gained an alley and Scott hadn’t kicked him out of town.

Parrish, hung around but seemed to want to keep his own distance, she just figured Hellhounds didn’t have packs. But sometimes she thought she could smell the want on him, when they were all together, so maybe he had other reasons.

Even with all that, Scott was trying. He demanded weekly pack gatherings. Where they hung out, ate, played video games. She wasn’t sure it was enough, but it was working. She had been sure that with time, they would be real pack they just needed time.

Then this morning happened.

Stiles called her freaking out about a call he just overheard his dad get. He had called Scott then her, telling them both where to go and to hurry.

Now she was at the school, walking up behind them, a little annoyed at Scott’s lack of notice of someone approaching,

she heard Stiles dumb question and couldn’t help picking on him. Most of her attention on her young Alpha she could smell to sorrow and angry coming off him. Scott cared too much, something she had tried to understand but couldn’t. She cared about her friends; her pack, they were what was important to her. But Scott wanted to save everyone.

He probably wanted to hunt down whoever it was that second, only not knowing who had stopped him from going off for revenge, and she knew when the time came her and the rest of the pack would be right there with him. 

“Malia, ready?” Stiles asked as a sleek black impala pulled in the spot Scott had just vacated.

She opened her door and got in just as two men started to get out of the black car.  She could smell them as the doors opened, it smelled like they hadn’t showered this morning and had been in the car a while. Both men were handsome and well-dressed. Each wearing a clean black and white suit, they had serious looks on their faces.  She figured they must have been here to look at the bus.  There was something off about them. She wasn’t sure what it was but if she had been in her coyote form her heckles would be up and probably growling at them.

One of the men looked at the other and commented, “Is that duct tape holding the tail pipe up?” 

“Whoa! Dude, don’t talk about Roscoe that way. How would you like it if I started talking about your car?” Stiles had his door open and was leaning part way out, like he might get out and lecture the man more about manners and his jeep.  Malia rolled her eyes.

“Stiles…” She hissed and reached across and pulled on his arm. “Not the time.”

Stiles pulled his arm out of her grip and glared at the two men.

Then hopped in the jeep and pulled away without another word to them.

Once one the road, she picked up Stiles cellphone and sent out a text.  Stiles had a group names Pack on his phone, almost everyone’s name and number. She noticed he had Peter’s number saved and wondered about messaging him.

Decided he wasn’t pack and that if Scott wanted him there he would call the man himself she dropped the phone into her lap.

Hearing Stiles mumbling to himself she looked over at him. He was scowling and muttering about rude people. She smiled, he thought it was cute when he pouted. Not that she would tell him that, or that she was looking at him as cute. She had thought for a while that she liked him and had gone about trying to figure out how humans ‘dated.’ But she quickly figured out that wasn’t what drew her to him, sure she liked Stiles, but not in the way she had thought. Her coyote thought of him as pack before anyone else. So, she become drawn and a little bit possessive over him. Not that Stiles complained he just took it all in his normal, my life is weird I’m used to it, way.

They had become close sense him and Scott had forced her to become human. She had been angry at first because she was confused and lost but now she was grateful. She had a home, her dad, and a pack. And for now, that was all she could want, which is way she was more then happy to sit in a beat-up jeep watching her friend muttering to himself about assholes.

Besides she knew what the jeep was important to him, so she didn’t mind letting him work out his annoyance.

 “You think Scott will be okay?” He asked, when he finally stopped mumbling to himself.

She looked over at him, “He shouldn’t blame himself.”

“But he will,” Stiles said rolling his eyes, “He will tell himself that he should have sensed or smelled other’s in his territory. He will say that he should have been there to protect those kids.” She watched as his hands tightened on the steer wheel, maybe Scott wasn’t the only one blaming themselves.

“Stiles,” She said softly, “We didn’t know. So, there wasn’t anything we could have done. But we will find the wolves that attacked them and stop them.” She knew he heard the small growl she let loose, because he turned his head and gave her a small smile.

They drove a few moments in silence as they headed for Stiles house.

“Have you noticed anything odd about Scott lately?” Stiles asked pulling in front of his home.

“What do you mean?” She asked. She wasn’t sure why he was asking her, she was told often that she missed things that others saw and found weird.

Stiles sighed, getting out of the jeep. She jumped out and closed her door, moving to stand next to him.

“I don’t know.” He said, as she took his arm and looped hers through it. “He seems different, quieter, sadder, maybe. I thought it was because of Allison.” He gave a sad smile, “But its like there is something else, like he is missing something.”

“His pack.” Malia said, causing him to stop.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

He watched as the coyote rolled her eyes, “I can feel it.” She said, “Like the wolf part of him is reaching out for the rest of his pack. It’s worse when he shifts or when he is alone at night.” The feeling had caused her to wonder why none of them had ever talked about living together, she knew Derek’s old pack, even if they were mostly family, had lived together. It had to make it easier on an Alpha to know his pack was safe and close by. It’s why she liked sneaking into Stiles room most nights. Most of them were now 18, so why hadn’t anyone thought of moving in together. 

“His wolf?” Stiles asked unlocking the front door.

“Yeah.” Malia said, “I don’t think he had noticed.” She said walking away from him and into the kitchen.

Malia could hear Stiles setting up the living room while she looked through his fridge for a drink.

What she said had been true, she could feel Scott’s wolf seeking out pack. She hadn’t noticed it, not until Derek and Isaac had left. But now she could feel it most days, like the wolf part of Scott was lonely and trying call them back. It was better when the rest of them were together, that’s why she hadn’t said anything. She thought it was getting better. But if Stiles was noticing then maybe it wasn’t.

She walked out of the kitchen, Stiles was sitting on his couch staring at his phone.

“What?” She asked, dropping down next to him.

“I was thinking, I should text him. Tell him what you said, but then I thought maybe this should be a face to face conversation.” He sighed and dropped his phone on the table.

“He’ll be okay.” She said. “He has us.”

She heard Stiles laugh and she moved closer, laying her head against his shoulder. Maybe it was because he was the first Packmate she acknowledged or maybe it was because she just like him more then the others, but she liked being around him and marking him with her scent. Not that he could smell it. But Scott could, and she knew he thought it was funny from the number of times, he had noticed and just chuckled. And she knew Scott did it too, because Scott’s scent was almost always on Stiles. She had even caught him doing it to her and the others, marking his pack.

“Do you think they can feel it?” Stiles asked. He was laying with his head on her stomach and she was running her fingers over his short hair.

“I can.” She said with a shrug.


	6. Chapter 6

 

“Have the young truly forgotten so much.” The Alpha whispered and Derek found himself looking up in confusing.

“What do you mean?”

“You have embraced your wolf, fully.” The man said circling behind him. Causing Derek’s neck hairs to stand, “It used to be more common amongst are kind. Rare, put common enough all knew it was possible.” The man sounded sad.

“Our strongest wolves, used to be able to reach such a close bond to their wolves that they blended, able to work together at all times not just under the pull of the moon. But we have grown weaker, because of in fighting and hunters. The older ones that held the knowledge killed off before they could pass it along. We cut ourselves off from other packs in fear of being attacked, so we don’t communicate and share anymore. And now so few know of it or are capable of achieving this, mostly now only Alphas have the ability.” Alpha moved back into his line of sight.

“Which leads to the young trying to attack and kill them. Believing they will only get this strength, this gift, if they kill for it.” He moved away from Derek and sat back down.

“Your wolf hasn’t changed, Derek.” The man gave him a smile, “You can just feel and understand him better. As for your control, have you not sought out help from your own Alpha?”

“My Alpha?” He asked.

The man gave him a weird look.

“I don’t have an Alpha.” He said.

The man tilted his head and Derek watched and the Alpha smelled the air, “Yes, you do. I can smell him on you as well as sense you pack bond. It is weak, but there.”

“Wh...” He started but snapped his mouth shut. The only Alpha he knew was Scott, but they had never been a pack. Scott had refused to join him when he was an Alpha and after he lost his own Alpha power he wanted nothing to do with the younger man’s pack.

“How?” He asked, barely noticing it was said aloud.

“What do you mean how?” The Alpha asked.

“We…” He started, “I..” he took a breath, “We were never pack, he never joined me and I never joined him.” He tried to explain.

The Alpha threw his head back and laughed.

Derek fought down a growl.

“Yes, the young truly don’t remember enough.” The man said as he stopped laughing though the large smile never left his face, “You and him may not have saw each other as pack, but your wolves did. What ever happened between you, your wolves either sensed the need to bond or felt the desire to do so.”

Derek dropped his head and cursed his mother, not for dying, but not for teaching him everything he needed to know. He was never meant to lead, never meant to be an Alpha so she didn’t teach him how to make a pack, how to seal a bond, or how to add to it.

He had thought he had figured it out when he changed Boyd, Erica and Isaac, but now he was getting the feeling he hadn’t learned as much as he thought.

He looked up at the pack, his eyes finding the Alpha, who was still watching him.

“Can you tell me more?” He asked, “About pack bonds and how they are formed. I was never taught, and my Alpha,” Wow, that was weird to say, “He is new and young, he doesn’t know this stuff anymore then I do.” He heard a growl from amongst the pack.

“How young?” The Alpha asked, something off about his tone.

Derek’s defensives went up, they wouldn’t attack Scott, would they?

“Why?” He asked.

The Alpha rose, his eyes flashing red. Derek gulped but held his ground.

“The young have no respect for our ways, they kill,” The man growled in Derek’s face. “All for POWER.”

Derek took a step back, he knew his eyes had changed, the urge to submit to this more powerful wolf was heart pounding. His instincts battled, one side demanding he submit the other telling him to defend Scott. He growled deep in his throat, catching the Alpha’s attention.

The man took a step towards him, Derek throw up his hands, “Wait!” He shouted

“Scott didn’t kill anyone.” The Alpha stopped growling and took a step back, his eyes fading back to human brown.

“Inherited?” Someone asked.

Derek almost nodded, almost lied, because he was worried, this Alpha seemed protective and against Alpha’s like Deucalion who only killed for power. What would they do about a True Alpha?  The Alpha’s gaze was locked on him and he could feel the man’s power washing over him.

“True Alpha.” He whispered out.

The room fell silent.

“Really?” The alpha asked.

Derek nodded.

The man smiled, “I have only ever met one. You are lucky.” And Derek felt like he could breathe again.

“I’ll help you,” The man went on, “I’ll teach you, and you can return to your Alpha and teach him. Maybe then the knowledge will get passed down.” The man moved back to his spot on the floor, “Join us.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my awesome readers. I have started a gofundme to try and raise money to edit and publish my own original stories, Please check it out. 
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/writer-in-need-of-help
> 
> Also check out my tumblr for story information and teasers. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nobodyzhuman
> 
> Last note: Looking for a beta for this story. Let me know if your interested, 
> 
> Thank you.

 

He had told Stiles and Malia that he was headed for Argent's house, and that was true he did have plans to stop by the hunter’s house but first he had to make a different stop.

Deucalion had moved out of the apartment building him and Argent had both been living in right after their last fight. Scott was pretty sure it was a move of self-preservation, living that close to a hunter without his pack to back him up would be stupid. And Deucalion wasn’t stupid.

Scott knew the other Alpha had left town not long after that. But had at some point moved back. Scott probably wouldn’t have known it, not unless that man had gone about killing people again. But Deucalion left him a letter at his house a few months back. It was simple, informing Scott that he wished to remain here and swearing he had no plans to retaliate against the pack or harm anyone else. He had even left his address so that Scott knew where to find him.

It took him less then two days to track the man down and demand he tell him what he was really up too.

Deucalion had been calm the whole time telling him that he had meant what he said. He told Scott that Beacon Hill’s would always draw their kind and that he really wanted to stay. When Scott called him on the bullshit, saying that he only originally came here for him and Derek, Deucalion didn’t deny it. He said things were different now.

Scott still hadn’t believed him, not until the man sat down on his couch and told Scott point blank that he was safer here.  That without his pack, while not an omega, he was still weaker and that being close to Scott’s pack would offer some protection, unless Scott declared him an enemy.

Scott had growled and said there weren’t going to protect him from his enemies, the other Alpha gave a deep dark laugh, and told Scott that he had only made the mistake of leaving an enemy alive once, and even then, it wasn’t truly his mistake. But with Jennifer died he didn’t have anyone else after him. Not that that would stop hunters or wolves seeking his Alpha powers.

Scott hadn’t been sure how he felt, when him and his pack weren’t listed as an enemy. It should have bothered him, that this man who had done so much damage to him and his friends didn’t see him as an enemy. But the truth was the day he let Deucalion live and the day he didn’t run him out of town he showed the man, that while they weren’t friends, Scott didn’t see him as an enemy anymore.

So, he agreed to let Deucalion stay.

It had taken him a week or so after that to tell his pack about the other Alpha. There had been some yelling and bitching but eventually the other’s agreed to leave the man alone. And so far, they had.

But now if there were other wolves, maybe a pack, here attacking them. They might need another fighter. And despite how little Scott wanted to see the other Alpha in action again, it might be needed.

As he pulled in front of the large two-story house, Deucalion now lived in, he saw the other man walk out his front door. Scott pulled his bike to a stop and took his helmet off and let the other man come to him.

“Scott.” Deucalion said with a curious tilt to his head.

“Deucalion,” Scott said, “There was an attack at the school.”

The Alpha in front of him frown,” It wasn’t me.”

Scott almost laughed, “I know. We think another pack is moving in.”

He sighed, “I guess I’m here to warn you, and ask for you to keep an eye out. Let us know if you see anyone.” He wanted to ask if he would fight with them if it came to it, but something caused him to hold back.

“Do you know how many?”

“No. I couldn’t get a count, it had to be a good number though because neither could Malia.” He sighed and shifted his helmet to his lap.

“What else?” The Alpha asked taking a step closer.

It should have caused Scott to be nervous, on edge, having the man so close. But he didn’t feel threatened, so, instead he closed his eyes and leaned forward against his helmet.

“There are kids missing, Stiles’ dad is trying track them down, see if maybe they just missed the bus.” He took a breath, “but 8 kids, all missing the bus the same day.”

“Seems unlikely, yes.” The other man agreed.

“Did you get a sense of another Alpha?” The question caused Scott to open his eyes and look at Deucalion.

“What do you mean?” He could sense other Alpha’s? He knew he could tell when he was close, like he was now with Deucalion there was a power about the other man that buzzed almost in the air around them. But he couldn’t remember a time he felt it not in the presence of an Alpha.

He was a little taken back when Deucalion sighed and shock his head, “Derek didn’t teach you anything did he?”

Scott glared at him.

“To be fair,” Scott defended his friend, “I don’t think his mother taught him anything. He wasn’t supposed to be an alpha.”

“Close your eyes.” Scott felt annoyed but did as he told, “now what do you feel in the air around you?” The other Alpha said, almost in Scott’s ear. The sudden closeness caused him to open his eyes and jump. But Deucalion placed a hand on his shoulder, steading him.

“Close your eyes.” He gritted his teeth and did as he was told, trying desperately to ignore the flashes of memories of how the twins had tried to teach him, the one time he asked for their help.

“What do you feel?” Impatience was clear in the other man’s voice.

With his eye’s closed he tried to feel something, from the area he knew the other Alpha was. At first all he could do was focus his hearing, the steady heart beat only slightly calmed him down. Then he took in the man’s scent, sharp and metallic, he was about to give up when the buzz in the air caught his attention. It wasn’t really a buzz, truth was Scott didn’t know what it was. But it was like the air around Deucalion was humming and when he focused his sense towards himself he could feel it around him.

“The air,” He said, “It’s like its humming around us.”

“Good.” The other man said, soundly proud? Scott would have to think about that later.

“Now shift your senses away from us and towards the house.”

Not even bothering to acknowledge the man, Scott did as he was told, and it was weird because he could actually follow the trail of the strange humming in the air towards the house. And when his scenes hit the house he drew in a sharp breath and opened his eyes. Because he could feel how much of it surrounded the house, a give away to how much time the other man spent there.

“Wow.” He said turning to look at Deucalion. The man smiled and took his hand away from Scott shoulder. “How long does that hang around? Should I head back to the school right away? Or can I meet with the pack first?” He asked excited to learn something new, something that could be extremely help fool.

Of course, it hit him like a punch to the stomach when he realized that this was how the Alpha’s could always find Derek and why Derek could never find them. They had all known how to do this and Derek hadn’t been taught anything from his mother so he was underprepared to be an Alpha.

“Scott?” He heard his name and looked up.

“Are you alright?” Deucalion asked, and Scott was pretty sure the man really wanted to know. He was also sure he was starting to get a headache.

“I’m good. So, school now or later?” He asked looking away.

“Something like this, you should be able to sense another Alpha for a day maybe too. But only if he was involved with the attack and he used his power. If not then only for a few hours. If I were you I would return as soon as you can.”

“Thanks.” He said, still not looking at the other Alpha, because he wasn’t sure how to feel, he was grateful for the help but angry about his realization. He started up his bike and took a hold of his helmet, ready to put it on and get moving.

“Scott.” The alpha said causing him to hesitate.

“If you need me, I’m here.”

He looked up, surprised, but Deucalion was already walking back towards his house.

He didn’t look back as he left the other Alpha behind. He debated heading straight back to the school, but Argents house was closer and he really wanted to let the hunter now what was going on. So, he went there first.

Which would have been a great idea, if the man had been home. Scott hadn’t even had to knock to know there wasn’t anyone home, the man’s new house was empty. So, Scott turn his bike back on and headed home. The next closest place. He figured he would warn his mom, let her call Argent then head to the school then to Stiles house to meet the pack.

He should have expected it really, when he pulled up in front of his house and saw Argents car parked behind his mom’s in the drive way. He shook his head, lately it seemed if Argent wasn’t here, Stiles dad was. It seemed their parents had become closer, closer than they were before all the supernatural shit came into their lives.

Somewhere along the way the three of them had made a decision that they weren’t being kept out of the loop anymore and that they were going to play a larger part in the kids, lives.

Malia and Liam had found it funny, until they realized they were included in that. They each had received lectures about ditching school or missing homework more then once. Stiles thought it was great, having his dad being parental and bossy towards the whole pack and not just him. And Scott while annoyed at first found he liked having his mom know what was going on. She was good with advice especially if he was doubting himself.

As for Argent, Scott wasn’t sure how the man had done it, but somehow, he had become an over protective father figure to all of them. Each member of his pack respected the man and knew that when he said something you listened.

Those thoughts put him in a better mood as he opened the front door, “Hey guys.” He said heading straight for the kitchen where he could smell coffee and hear them moving around.

“Hey Scott.” Argent said, as he walked into the room, with a smile.

His mom put her cup down and hugged him, “Hey honey.”

“I though Stiles was with you?” She asked as she looked behind him.

“Oh, he was but he’s at his house, waiting for the pack.” Argent raised a brow at him.

“There was an attack at the school. A bunch of kids are dead, bus driver too. And some are missing. The Sherriff and Parrish are trying to locate them, but I’m thinking they were taken.” He looked back at his mom, “I was swing by to give you a head up and then heading over to Stiles, we are having everyone meet up there to talk about it and see if we can plan or prepare for more attacks.” His mom moved fast wrapping him in another hug.

“Want me to come?” Argent said, already standing up.

“Yeah. I have to stop by the school first, though.”

“That’s’ fine, want to ride with me?” The man said moving to place his cup in the sink.

“Sure.” Scott said, dropping his helmet on the counter.

His mom gave him a sad smile, “Be safe.”

Argent rested his hand on her shoulder, reassuring her, and Scott could see his mom’s smile widen and he wondered when they had reached this point. He also wondered if he should be weirded out because he was pretty sure his mom was blushing and Argent’s smile was a little to big.

The two seemed lost in their own world, and there was only so much weirdness he could take, “Ready?” He asked and watched in amusement as they both stiffened and pulled away, like they had forgotten he was there.

Argent nodded and Scott tried not to laugh as they both turned and headed out of the house.

It was only when they were in the car and driving towards the school that either of them spoke.

“Why are we swinging by the school? I would have guessed that would be the first-place you kids went after hearing about the attack.” Argent asked.

“We did.” He said looking down at his hands, “But I want to try something.”

He didn’t even have to look up to know the man was looking at him, waiting for Scott to give more of an explanation.

He sighed, “I went to Deucalion.”

Argent made not pleased sound, probably angry but didn’t say anything.

“To warn him I guess and he asked if I had sensed another Alpha.”

“Sensed how?” Argent asked, and Scott looked up. Cause now the hunter was curious, not angry.

“That’s what I asked. And he taught me, I don’t know, a way to feel if another Alpha has been around. It’s weird but I can do it. So, I want to try at the bus. See if this pack has an Alpha with them.”

“Hmm.” Argent said, or well made the noise. “I didn’t know that was possible but it explains some things.”

“Yeah.” Scott muttered and looked out his window.

Argent seemed to get a sense for his mood and they rode in silence.

When they pulled up to the school, a couple of deputies and their cars, where still in the parking lot and they seemed me be keeping an eye in the bus.

They both got out and Scott didn’t miss that Argent had grabbed a gun. Then they both moved quietly around the cops, until they could approach the bus unseen.

Then Argent gave him space, stepping away watching the area around them. Keeping an eye out for danger, ready to fight if need be. It settled something in Scott having the man watch his back.

Scott closed his eyes and tried to find that humming sensation again. It seemed harder then before, like he couldn’t quite reach and find the humming without Deucalion’s help. He growled and felt his features shift and tried to find that feeling again, he imagined to steady weight of the other Alpha’s hand on his shoulder and the he focused his senses again. it was only after he felt the humming sensation around him that he realized he had done it. He smiled and searched out towards the bus trying to find another Alpha’s presence.

There wasn’t one.

He sighed and opened his eyes.

It didn’t mean this pack didn’t have an Alpha, it just meant there hadn’t been one here when they attacked the bus.

He turned and head back to where Argent was keeping watch. The man didn’t say anything just fell into step with him as they moved back towards the car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young man about his age, with short dark hair, stood there. A worried look on his face and his hand around the handle of a small duffle bag.
> 
> ‘Oh, shit.’ Stiles, mind flew, as he remembered he had invited a friend to come stay with him, a friend he hadn’t actually met face to face before and who was here now. And he had no idea what do to.
> 
> “Jeremy?” He asked.
> 
> “Stiles?” The other replied and Stiles smiled.
> 
> “Yep.” He let out a laugh and felt Malia relax next to him. She would know the name, Stiles talked about him enough.
> 
> “Hi.” Stiles said, sounded awkward and he heard two exasperated sighs from inside his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers,   
> I have recently had my very one book, Malevolence professionally edited, and the cover art done. (which I love!). I still have a few things to do before I can self-publish, but I am close. (You guys should check out the first 6 chapters, posted on here.) I also have a second book, Rescued that is completely finished, (first 6 chapters are also on here.) but it still needs editing, (have to save up the money).   
> As a fanfiction writer, I have a good number of followers and loyal readers. I’m hoping that some of you might be interested in my original works as well. I love writing and it would be a dream come true to turn this hobby into a career.   
> This message is a way of getting your attention and pointing you guys to my Website, Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr. Where you can follow me, for updates, sneak peeks, and ask questions if you have any. Hopefully this will work, and I can gain a fan base for my original stories. 
> 
> Website: https://www.cahumanbooks.com/  
> Twitter: @ca_human  
> Tumblr: Nobodyzhuman  
> Instagram: ca.human

The first pack member to show up was Lydia. Stiles noticed she held her self a little tenser and the slight bags under her eyes and her pale face told him she hadn’t slept. Hinting that the deaths last night hadn’t been unnoticed by the banshee.

She didn’t say much after he opened the door. Just pushed her way past him and sat down on his couch next to Malia. The Coyote must have sensed something because she scooted closer to her friend and rested her head on Lydia’s shoulder. He gave Malia a smile, telling her she did the right thing and moved to sit on the other side of the red head. He didn’t cuddle close like Malia, but he did brush his shoulder against her to let her know he was there for her.

She gave a weak smile.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Stiles hoped whoever this was, was in a good mood, because the feeling in his living room was depressing. He got up and was about to open the door, when Malia caught his wrist.

“Not pack.” She whispered, her eyes blue.

He nodded and pulled his wrist free. Malia stayed close, but out of sight has he opened his front door.

A young man about his age, with short dark hair, stood there. A worried look on his face and his hand around the handle of a small duffle bag.

‘Oh, shit.’ Stiles, mind flew, as he remembered he had invited a friend to come stay with him, a friend he hadn’t actually met face to face before and who was here now. And he had no idea what do to.

“Jeremy?” He asked.

“Stiles?” The other replied and Stiles smiled.

“Yep.” He let out a laugh and felt Malia relax next to him. She would know the name, Stiles talked about him enough.

“Hi.” Stiles said, sounded awkward and he heard two exasperated sighs from inside his house.

But Jeremy just laughed, “Hey.” And stuck out his hand. Stiles quickly took a hold and shock it and then with a what the fuck thought, pulled his friend into a hug.

“Stiles are you going to invite him in or leave him on to porch all night?” Lydia shouted from the couch.

“Shit, sorry,” He said letting Jeremy go, “Come in.”

He couldn’t believe he had forgotten that he was coming today. With everything that had been happening in town it had totally slipped his mind

He had met Jeremy in an online chat room, a couple years ago, just after Scott has been bit. He had been desperate to find any information to help his friend and entered a few shady sites. On one he found another person seeking out similar information and they had started talking. Of course, when he found out it was all real and that people who went digging into the supernatural tended to end up dead.

He was more careful about the information he shared with his new friend. Though from time to time he made jokes about wolves or witches, anything he could pull off as a joke. Jeremy didn’t seem to mind that change in their conversations and eventually they started telling each other about their lives. They had been talking ever since.

Finally, Stiles had invited him to come visit, which now he was regretting. Because as excited as he was to finally meet and talk to Jeremy face to face. He didn’t want his friend to get hurt.

He quickly reached out and took the bag from Jeremy showing him into the house, “Jeremy, these are two of my best friends, Malia and Lydia, guys this is my friend Jeremy. He is staying here for a couple weeks.” He a silent pleading look to Lydia hoping she would know what do, this would be weird if the rest of the pack showed up right now. She gave him an eye roll and taped her phone with her figure. He let out a relieved breath, she had already messaged everyone.

“You want anything to drink?” He asked Jeremy turning to look at him.

“Yeah sure, soda?” Jeremy asked looking first at him but then slowing around the rest of the room, taking it in.

“I’ll get it.” Lydia said, “You should probably put his bag upstairs, show him his room, you know, before you both get talking and forget about it.” Both him and Jeremy chucked.

“Come on.” Stiles said, leading his friend up the stairs. “So, we set up the guest room for you. Its right across from mine. I hope it’s okay.” He finished as he opened the door. He tossed the duffle bag on the bed.

“It’s great. Thanks.” Jeremy said following him in.

“So,” Jeremy said giving him a smile, “That’s Lydia?” There was hint of amusement in the dark-haired boy’s eyes that caused Stiles to groan.

“Where just friends!” He said in defense, knowing he had told Jeremy about his old crush. Jeremy laughed.

“I’m serious,” He said with his own chuckle, “She has a thing for one of my dad’s deputies.”

Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, he’s trying to keep his distance.” Stiles rolled his eyes, “You know, the whole you’re younger then me thing. But we have all seen how he looks at her and the way they migrate towards each other when they are in the same room. So, we are all just waiting for her to wear him down.”

“You think she will?” Jeremy asked about to sit on the bed, but Stiles grabbed his arm, pulling him out of the room and back towards the stairs to join the other two.

“Oh, yeah. The thing about Lydia is she always gets what she wants.”

Jeremy laughed.

They were half way down the stairs before Stiles realized what he had done. He was so used to Scott, who he just dragged along anywhere and who always followed him that he hadn’t even hesitated to do the same to Jeremy. He looked down at the arm he was still holding.

“Oh, sorry.” He said and let go.

Jeremy just shook his head amused, “It’s all good.”

They entered the living room to find Lydia alone on the couch. “Where’s Malia?”

He asked even though he was sure she had taken off to Scotts for the pack meeting.

“Oh, she had to head home. In fact, so do I.” She said grabbing her purse.

She was fast to walk across the room, “It was a pleasure meeting you Jeremy.” She offered her hand, “I hope next time we have more time.”

She gave him a charming smile and Stiles watched them shake hands.

“I look forward to it.” Jeremy said in return.

Then she gave Stiles a hug. ‘I’ll text you updates.” She whispered in his ear.

Then she was gone. Not even waiting for Stiles to walk her out.

“So, did you have a party planned?” Jeremy asked, when they were alone in the living room.

“Huh?” Stiles asked.

“Dude you have enough sneaks to feed an army laying on your coffee table.” Jeremy said with a chuckle.

“Oh,” Stiles said, embarrassed he had forgotten, “Some friends were supposed to come over. But ended up going to Scott’s instead.”

Jeremy looked him in the eye, “Did I mess up your plans?”

“No.” Stiles said walking with Jeremy to the couch, “Really, it was my fault. We were all out hanging out and I invited them over, forgetting you got in tonight.”

“You can invite them over?” Jeremy said.

“Dude, no. My friends are a lot to handle. I’m introducing you to them in small doses, so they don’t scare you away.” He kept his face as straight as possible but when Jeremy burst out laughing he did too.

“Anyways,” Stiles said as they sat on the couch, “How was your flight?”

“Boring.” Jeremy said, grabbing one of the two unopened sodas on the coffee table.

“The guy next to me kept trying to talk to me about his garden. It was strange.” After that the conversation was easier. They talked about their families and school. Stiles got the impression that Jeremy was mad about something back home but didn’t question his friend. Then they broke out the video games and played for hours. Only stopping when his dad came home, lecturing about rotting their brains with the tv.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short sorry.

 

**Chapter 9:**

Isaac paced his small apartment trying to get rid of some of the restlessness he felt surging through him. It was feeling he had been experiencing a lot in the last few weeks. An urge to move, to go home. He had been trying to ignore it. Because as much as he missed his friends, his pack, he wasn’t sure he was ready to go back. He wasn’t sure he would ever be ready. 

How could he face Scott after everything that had happened. Allison’s death, him running off without telling anyone, and his secret. It was something that only Allison has known and with her gone, he had no plans of sharing it with anyone else.

If he went home and had to see Scott, he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t just blurt it out. His Alpha and friend made him relax and feel safe. Plus the idiot was always ready to listen and give advice. Scott’s heart was his biggest flaw, he cared, sometimes to much. His need to try and save or protect others always seemed to lead him and the rest of the pack into trouble. Not that the pack hed any ill will towards their Alpha, they all had been rescued or helped by him themselves, including him. 

Isaac sighed, he missed Scott. 

He thought back to when he left, he had been to much a mess to tell his Alpha to his face he was leaving. Instead he sent a text. And then promptly ignored every text Scott, Stiles, and Lydia had sent him. 

He couldn’t have stayed. Not after watching Allison die in Scott’s arms. Knowing they had failed. He had felt devastated and angry, so, when he heard Argent was leaving, he joined him. Not that he asked Argent if it was okay. He just showed up the morning Argent was leaving, threw his bag in the back of Argent's car and got in. 

He had seen the surprised look on the hunters face, but the man didn’t say a word. Just finished loading up his stuff and slammed the trunk closed. It was only in the few seconds it took for the hunter to walk from the back of the car to the front that Isaac started to worry about what the man would say,  _ would he tell Isaac to get out? Go home?  _

The hunter hadn’t said anything. Just looked over at him, a sad understanding look in his eyes and drove off. 

They drove to New York, hardly saying a word to each other. Once in New York Argent spent a few days meet up with people all over the city. Isaac hadn’t paid much attention to the conversations going on, but he did watch everyone. He hadn’t been able to protect Allison he wasn’t about to let something happen to her father. It seemed the hunter understood because doing every meeting he kept his back to Isaac and never let anyone else move out of Isaac’s sight or hearing range. Something about it helped him feel better. He was still angry and heartbroken but he didn’t feel as lost as he had. 

He also found a little amusement in the meetings with other hunters. None of them seemed to realize they had a wolf in their midst. It was satisfying knowing that not all hunters were as observation and capable as Argent. He could tell from the way Argent looked at him during those meetings, a slight amused look in his eyes, that he hadn’t missed how Isaac felt. The only time the hunter had lost that look was when another hunter was bragging about his capabilities and self importance, Isaac had snorted. The whole room had stopped and looked at him, he had been readying to tell him they were all idiots when he saw Argent’s glare and head shake. Instead he had lowered his head, and let the room go back to ignoring him. 

After that, he somehow had paperwork saying Chris was his guardian and a new passport. So maybe he was a little grateful he hadn’t pissed them off. After that they had flown to France. 

And that is where Isaac had stayed. Chris too, for a while. 

 

But about 6 months back, Scott had called, asking for help. Chris had all but begged him to come with. The older man said he was worried about Isaac and that maybe going back to his pack would be good for him. They had fought, he tried lying saying he wasn’t really the pack type and that he liked being a lone wolf. Chris had given him that same sad look he had the day they drove off, and called him on his bullshit. 

Before the hunter had left he had hugged him and told him he was welcome to follow him back anytime. Isaac had nodded, but he knew he wasn’t go back. 

But then this restless feeling had started. Some strange pull at his wolf to go back to their pack. Now he wasn’t sure he could stay away, no matter his fears. He growled and punched the closest wall. 

“What the hell do I do?” He muttered dropping head against the same wall.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to point them out to me haha

**Chapter 10:**

 

Scott loved his mom. When he told her about the sudden change of plans, that the pack was on their way over, she just smiled and asked him if he wanted to order pizza or burgers. Now she was in ordering a massive amount of food while him and Argent started rearranging the furniture in the living room to fit the pack.

 

Their small living room would be crowded, it was one of the main reasons they often held pack gatherings like this at Stiles.

 

“So, who this friend?” Argent asked as they bushed the couch against the wall.

 

“Huh?” He asked confused for a second before he remembered Jeremy. “Oh, a friend Stiles met online.” He said with a shrug. Argent's eyes narrowed and Scott could feel a lecture coming, he held up a hand to cut the man off before he got started. “They met years ago. And the sheriff and Lydia have already done a background check on him.”

 

Argent smiled. “Well if Lydia says he is okay.” the man joked. Scott rolled his eyes and dropped down on the couch.

 

“You will tell him to be careful anyways?” Argent asked looking down at him. Scott almost signed, “He knows.” he replied, but Argent didn’t seem convinced because he raised a brow and waited.

 

“Fine.” He sighed, “I’ll make sure to remind him to be careful tomorrow.” Argent stance relaxed and he nodded before walked away. Scott watched the man leave the room. He often wondered just how the man had become a father figure to him and his pack.

 

The hunter always acted like he wasn’t part of the pack. Like he was just a friend, someone here to help before he left again. But Scott knew that wasn’t right. He could feel it in the way Argent worried and cared for the pack. Argent probably gave more lectures then Scott’s mother, always making sure they pack knew to look after themselves and each other. To be careful of who they trusted. He was also famous for dragging pack members out to the preserve, where he taught them how to track and how to avoid being tracked. He made sure to teach them all basic self-defense moves, stating that they couldn’t always rely on their supernatural abilities. So, no, Scott wasn’t fooled. Argent was pack. And a father. He just wasn’t sure Argent realized it yet.

 

He sighed and pushed himself off the couch.

 

He didn’t know what to do about his pack. He knew something was missing and it wasn’t just the hunter’s refusal to admit he was pack. It was Parrish, Theo, and Peter, the three were pack but not at the same time. Scott’s wolf knew it. Not matter what the human part thought. He tried to reason with the wolf part of him, Peter and Theo were dangerous. He didn’t want them in his pack, he couldn’t trust them. But it didn’t matter. He could smell pack on them whenever he was around them. Not to mention the nagging feeling in the back of his mind, that told him to treat them like pack. No matter if it was comforting Theo when he reeked of self-loathing and insomnia or berating Peter when he stepped out of line. So far, he had been able to suppress the desire, but it was getting harder.

 

As much as he didn’t want to, he knew soon he would have to talk to them. See if they wanted to join his pack. He was sure they both would deny it, both wanted to be their own Alpha too much to bow down to him. But he was almost positive that they wanted it. Otherwise they both would have disappeared from town or at least not hang around all the time.

 

As for Parrish, Scott sighed. His wolf told him the hellhound was pack. But the deputy didn’t seem to want to be. The sheriff and Lydia had dragged him to more than one pack dinner and the hellhound always seemed to pull into himself. Sitting quietly next to Lydia, watching but never joining in. And it left Scott feeling lost. Because how was he supposed to treat Parrish like pack when it was clear the man didn't’ want to be.

 

Scott walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a drink, trying to clear his head. He had other problems right now to think about. When he was searching through his fridge, he heard Argent open the front door and could hear voices as people came in. Grabbing a coke, he closed the fridge and head back to the living room. When he was greeting with the sight of Mason dragging Corey towards the coach, he sighed. Another person he didn’t know what to do with. Corey didn’t smell like pack, though he smelled like Mason and Liam. The shy chimera like Parrish didn’t seem to want to be pack. Even if his boyfriend and friend were. Scott felt bad for him. He knew Corey didn’t want to be pack, yet he always seemed to be around. He knew it was because Mason and Liam kept trying to show him that Scott wasn’t like Theo. But Corey just seemed to find a spot between the two and he would cruel into a small bundle, most often his knees pulled against his chest, arms resting on top and he head laying on top. More than once he had actually faded away, becoming invisible during the meeting. Until Mason noticed and pulled him out of it.

 

Scott hated the idea that Corey was scared of them, but just like with the others he didn’t know what to do.

 

“Scott.”

 

His eyes snapped away from Corey and Mason towards Argent who was giving him a questioning look.

 

“What?” He asked. The man tilted his head to the side and then looked across the room. It didn’t take more than a second before his eyes returned to Scott, and Scott knew the hunter had figured out what he had been thinking about. Argent sighed, and reached out giving his shoulder a quick squeeze.

 

The doorbell rang. Scott gave the man a smile then shrugged off the hand and went open the door. Malia and Lydia grinned at him when they saw him and poor Parrish gave him a small smile and followed the women inside.

 

He looked back at the living room, the Sheriff and Liam were still not here. Neither were Peter or Theo but he wasn’t sure if they were coming. Knowing he had a few minutes; he snuck away from the living room and went to his room. He left the door open so he could hear when the others arrived and dropped down on his bed.

 

Laying back he closed his eyes.

 

He thought about the bus and the poor kids that were dead or missing. He thought about the blood and the smell of the other wolves. He was sick of fighting. Sick of watching his friends being thrown into danger and sick of losing people. How long would the rest stay with him if they kept almost dying. He had lost to many and the thought of losing anymore had his wolf whimper in his mind.

 

“You okay?” Lydia asked from his doorway.

 

He didn’t sit up to greet her, nor did he open his eyes.

 

“Just thinking.” He muttered.

 

He heard her walk across his hardwood floor and then felt the bed dip as she dropped down next to him.

 

“What about?” She asked.

 

“The pack.” He said.

 

The fiery redhead didn’t say anything and Scott got the impression she was waiting for him to go on.

 

He sighed.

 

“I...it...I don’t know. It feels off, incomplete. Not to mention I’m afraid of what these new attacks mean for us. Lydia…” He took a deep breath, “What if more leave?” He asked.

 

Whatever he was expecting her to say, he wasn’t expecting the hard hit to his stomach when she smacked him.

 

“Scott McCall. You are not that stupid.” She scolded him. “We are a family. No one is going to leave.”

 

“Isaac did.” He mumbled, reaching down to rub the spot on his stomach she had hit. He heard her exhale.

 

“He was hurting, he’ll be back.” She sounded so sure that Scott opened his eyes and sat up.

 

“You can’t know that.”

 

She turned and glared at him. “I can feel it.”

 

He narrowed his eyes, “Lydia you feel death.”

 

She rolled her eyes. “It’s not that kind of feeling McCall.” He sighed.

 

“We will figure it out.” She said, “We always do.” She stood up and grabbed his arm pulling him off his bed and on to his feet. “Now we have an actual problem to deal with.”

 

By the time they made it back down stairs Liam was sitting next to Corey on the floor and the Sheriff was standing in the corner talking to argent.

 

“You guys find anything new?” Scott asked his best friends dad.

 

The Sheriff spoke up, “One of the missing kids was ditching school. So that drops us down to 5 missing. Other than that, nothing new. You find anything?”  Scott shook his head.

 

“I went back to the bus to see if I could pick up anything else, “He left out what exactly and Deucalion because he wasn’t in the mood for another argument about the Alpha. “But there wasn’t anything. I think we are going to have to search the preserve. Can you get anything that belonged to the missing kids?” He asked the Sheriff, “If we have their scents, they might be easier to find.”

 

“I can try.” The man said, “I can tell their parents it’s for search dogs.” Liam snorted from his spot on the floor. Scott tried not to smile when he sent his beta a glare. Liam just rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Do we go in the morning?” Parrish asked from where he stood behind Lydia.

 

“Night would be better.” Said Malia, “Less likely others will but out there.”

 

“We might have a problem with concerned parents,” Argent said, “They may start searching the woods if they don’t think the cops are doing it fast enough.”

 

“We also don’t want to leave them only with the wolves that attacked them.” Mason added.

 

“What if they aren’t?” His mom said coming in from the kitchen.

 

“Aren’t what?” Stiles dad and Argent said together. There was a snicker from someone in the room but Scott could pinpoint who it was.

 

“In the preserve” She said, “There are plenty of places to hide in Beacon Hills that are those damn woods.”

 

Scott actually felt it when all the eye turned to him. He sighed, sometimes being the Alpha sucked.  “We can search the city tonight.” He said, “We will have to track the wolves because we don’t have the kid’s scents. But it’s not a bad idea to try and near down the search area while we wait for the Sheriff to get their stuff.”

 

He took a quick look around at his pack, “Lydia you and Parrish can take area around the school. See if you can find anything about which way they might have headed. Liam, you, Corey, and Mason,” He hesitated at adding the human, but knew from experience i.e. Stiles, that humans did not like being sidelined, “you guys take the warehouses by Derek’s loft. Those tend to be left empty not a bad place to hide out.”

 

He looked at Argent, “Do you have somewhere you would prefer to check?” He asked, because he didn’t feel right order the man around, Argent gave him a smile, “I’ll take this area, make sure there aren’t any empty houses in the neighbor they could be using.” _Plus, it left the man close to mom,_ Scott thought. “Malia, do you need help checking out around the hospital?” She snorted at him but gave no other responds.

 

“Okay fine, I’ll check by the Clinic.” he said.

 

They ate after that at the insistence of his mom. Who told them it was dumb to go out on an empty stomach. While the others seemed genuinely happy to dive into the food, Scott wasn’t feeling hungry. So, he was the first to wonder off. Telling his mom, he would be back soon.

 

He rode his bike to the clinic and left it parked in the parking lot as he wondered around the building and then slowly spread out to check the surround area and buildings. He had only been there a about five minutes when he heard a deep growl behind him. He hadn’t heard or smelled anyone getting close but he knew the sound of a wolf when it growled, so he quickly spun around and tried to locate the threat.

 

He was not expecting the emaciated wolf covered in dirt and blood. It was in the true wolf form like he had only seen Derek and Malia do but the electric blue of its eyes told him it was a werewolf.

 

His first instinct was to help. It looked so hurt that it pulled at the part of him that always wanted to help. “Are you okay?” He asked. The wolf huffed and growled. Then before he could react it lunged at him. Scott put his arm up and let the wolf’s teeth sink into that instead of his throat. He bit back a pained cry when it bites down hard, then he swung his arm hard towards the ground. The wolf yelped and let go. Not that it stopped its attack, the wolf just lunged for him again this time swiping at him with its paw. He crawled back on the ground, letting out a grow of his own. A warning, because he still didn’t want to hurt the small wolf. There was hesitation from it but another growl, this time from behind him had the wolf lowing its head and snarling at him.

 

Scott kept his eyes on this wolf and tried to listen for the other. Not like the idea of being on the ground between two attacking wolves. When he heard paws on cement rushing towards him, he threw himself to the right and felt the air move around him as the wolf missed him. He rushed to his feet and found himself faced with two wolves. The newer one was a little bigger than the first but just as skinny and dirty. They both stepped towards him.

 

“You don’t want to do this.” He said. His eyes flashing red. Both wolves stopped. Like they were thinking about not attacking. He had a second to hope before they both charged. He growled and caught the first by its throat. He tried not to feel guilty as he slammed it into the wall and heard it cry out. He heard another cry of pain, Scott turned to see the second wolf pinned under a third solid black wolf. When its blue eyes locked on to him, Scott recognized him.

 

“Theo.” He greeted his not so unwelcome help. “Don’t kill him” He ordered the chimera _, could wolves roll their eyes,_ because he was sure that's what Theo did in responds to his order. Though the chimera obeyed.

 

Scott turned back to the one in his hand, “Can you shift human?” It growled and snapped at him.

 

Frustrated Scott letting his wolf out, “Turn human!” he ordered. He felt the power of his order wrap around the wolf in front of him, it whined and slowly the wolf fell away to relieve a skinny blonde man a little older than Scott. The man’s eyes were still wolf blue, but at least he was human.

 

“Fucking hell, McCall, be more specific next time!” Theo shouted behind him.

 

Scott winced. “Sorry.” He muttered, not turning to look at the chimera.

 

“What’s your name?” He asked the naked man. He still had the man but the throat, and was thinking about moving to hold him but his arm, something a little less hostile but the man kept growling at him and when Scott moved, the man raised his hand and tried to claw at Scott’s face with his hand. Scott cursed and caught the hand in his. He growled at the man. “Why are you attacking me?” He asked.  

 

“I don’t think talking is going to work.” Theo said, “The mutt smells feral.”

 

“Like Malia?” Scott asked, not taking his eyes off this wolf.

 

“Yep.” Theo said, sounding amused, and Scott that worried him.  Scott turned around forcing the man in his hand to move with him. Theo was standing over an olive-skinned man, who was laying on his back, Theo’s foot on his throat. Theo had his claws out and was making dramatic show picking at them. The poor man on his back looked terrified.

 

“Theo.” Scott warned. Theo just looked at him and sighed, “Whatever.” The claws disappeared. Not that it seemed to help the man relax.

 

“Sit.” Scott ordered the man pushing him onto the ground next to his friend. “Watch them.” He told Theo, who fucking saluted him.

 

Scott walked a couple feet away and pulled out his phone. He called Argent.

 

“Scott.” The man answered, “Can you swing by the clinic? He asked.

 

“I’m on my way.” Argent replied, and Scott knew he was about to hang out.

 

“Wait!” He called out, “can you bring some clothes?”

 

“Do I want to ask?” Argent replied, a little amused sounding. Scott make a choked off sound.

 

“I ordered a couple wolves to be human.” he felt the need to explain himself.

 

Argent chuckled, “Be there in 5.” then the hunter hung up.

 

“Did the hunter, just imply that you were doing something naughty?” Theo snickered. Scott lowered his head and tried to remind himself that Theo had just helped him.

 

Speaking of, “What are you doing here?” He turned and asked.

 

“Liam called.” He shrugged, “Said you went off alone to search for the wolves that attacked the school.” Scott wondered if Liam had done it on purpose, which was dumb, because of course he did. Scott knew Liam had developed a friendship with Theo and wanted him in the pack. So, manipulating Theo into helping Scott wasn’t a bad idea.

 

“Thank you.” He said. Theo just shrugged again.

 

He walked over to the two men, who were huddled together. “Can either of you talk?” He asked, kneeling down not far from them. Not that it got him more than a snarl from both.

 

“Great.” He muttered standing back up. He slipped his jacket off and handed it to Theo. The chimera gave it and him a strange look than took it and slipped it on.

 

True to his word Argent showed up five minutes later. His mom coming along with him. She gave him a quick check up, noticing is already healing arm. Then she walked over to Theo and checked him out as well. She didn’t go to the two other wolves, probably only because Argent and Scott stopped her.

 

“Theo says they are feral.” Scott told the hunter, “And I can’t get them to talk.” Argent looked at Theo who nodded and cursed. Scott feeling a little out of the loop looked at the older man.

 

“What?” He asked, “Malia was feral and she’s okay now.”

 

“That’s different.” Argent said, “Malia was traumatized and turned to protect herself. She stayed close to home often checking out the car and her father's home. She even kept things in her den that were linked to her past. A part of her remembered being human. If these two are part of a feral pack that just moved into Beacon Hill, I doubt any of them have hung on to their humanity.”

 

“What do we do?” He asked. The resigned look in the hunter’s eyes told Scott enough.

 

“We can’t just kill them.” He said. Killing was always a last resort, something he had spent years doing everything he could not to do.

 

“Scott,” Argent said moving towards him, “They are attacking kids, probably in hopes of expanding their pack. They aren’t human anymore. What you can’t let feral wolves run around, they will hunt and kill, it's how they survive.” At a loss he turned to his mom. She didn’t look any more sure than he did.

 

“No.” He said, looking back at Argent, “We lock them up. We _try_ to get through to them.”

 

“And if you fail?” Theo asked moving to stand next to him. He looked at the chimera, “I don’t know.” He answered honestly.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 

He covered his mouth as he carefully walked through the bus. There was blood and bits of people all over the seats and floor, only years of experience kept him from gagging at the sight and smell. Though the scattered backpacks and one blue snicker had him swallowing and looking away.  _ Why did it have to be kids?  _ Dean thought. 

 

He took a couple pictures with his phone of scratch marks and single paw print he found then backed out of the bus and jumped down onto the ground. Sammy was checking the outside of the bus so he walked back to the Impala and while he waited he examined the print. 

 

Sam had been positive this was werewolf. Only it hadn’t been the full moon last night and the paw print was too small, to well, animal. Werewolves prints are larger more human with claws. Not like their animal brethren. He sighed and sent a group of pictures off to Bobby. Maybe the older hunter would have a better idea of what they were dealing with. 

 

Sam walked over a couple minutes later, “Anything?” He asked. 

 

“Couple scratches and a paw print. Sent them off to Bobby. You?” 

 

Sam frowned, “Werewolf?,” he asked. Dean shook his head. “Well the tires seemed to have been slashed, probably by claws but I didn’t see anything that would tell us for sure what we were dealing with.” 

 

“Wanna head back to the hotel?” his brother asked. 

 

“Not really.” He said, “Let’s get some grub while we wait for Bobby to get back to us.” 

  
  


They found a small dinner that was open 24 hours and while he devoured a fantastic burger, his brother played around on his laptop, his salad untouched. 

 

“Check this out,” Sam said, turning the computer towards Dean. He could make out a picture of a black animal shape with glowing red eyes, “Its an article from a couple years ago,”  Sam explained, “a movie store was attacked by some kind of animal like creature. This picture is from the only security camera that worked. The owner posted it offering a reward for its capture.” Dean raised his brow as he ate a fry. Sam just sighed, “There’s another. A similar creature spotted at the high school by two different people.” Sam pulled the computer back towards him, “There is a follow up about a mountain lion being blamed and killed.” 

 

“Sounds like a cover up.” Dean said. Sam nodded. 

 

“But that leaves the question of by who?” Sam added. “If it was hunter, Bobby would have heard about it. It feels like someone in town that just enough to cover it up. We just have to figure out who and see if they can give us any more information on this attack and maybe some history on the town.” 

 

_ Makes sense,  _ Dean thought, “Who killed the lion?” he asked. Sam quickly looked down at his computer and three fries later, “A Chris Argent. It says he is a licenced gun supplier. He shot it in the school parking lot, his daughters a student there.” Sam looked up at him, “You’re think it was him?” 

 

“It could be coincidence. Did the attacks stop after he killed it?” His geek of a brother returned to his laptop and Dean called the waitress over and asked for a shake and more fries. 

 

“ No,” Sam said, when she was gone, “Not really, the articles blaming animal attacks stopped. But there were still strange things and deaths happening around town. It seemed the lion’s death just calmed the town down enough for the rest to be ignored.” 

 

Dean hummed. “So maybe not him.” 

 

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Sam said, “his name comes up in a lot of articles and even a few police reports. I have one here where he and another man, Derek Hale are questioned in a murder. A damn bomb went off in the station during that. Here is one where him and two other parents went missing, one was the local Sheriff, only to turn up two days later perfectly fine. This one--” He stopped when the waitress arrived with Dean’s shake and fries. Who gave her a huge smile when he thanked her. 

 

When she was gone, Dean turned to his brother, “So he’s fishy. Anyone else?” 

 

“Derek Hale, the man I mentioned before, he has been questioned in multiple murders. There is also the house fire that killed almost his entire family.” Dean looked at Sam, who had a sad look on his face at the mention of a house fire. He coughed, “He looking better for the cover up or cause?” He asked, trying to get his brother back on point. 

 

“I’m not sure. Though I can’t find him mentioned anywhere in the last year or so. No since an incident at the hospital that involved his younger sister.” 

 

“Okay wanna question this Argent?” He asked. 

 

Sam shook his head. “I wanna check out the school first. There have been a lot of deaths and strange incidents. I want to see if it an magical energy or emf readings. We can question Argent after.” 

 

“Should I get a to go box?” He asked looking down at his fries. His brother snorted, “No. We can’t check the school tonight. The cops are keeping an eye on it. And we already pushed our luck checking out the bus. We will have to go tomorrow. It’s saturday, so no one should be there.” 

 

He nodded, “So back to the hotel and sleep?” He asked hopeful. He was tired. Sam nodded and started packing up his laptop. “You gonna eat Sammy?” He asked pointing at the still untouched rabbit food. His brother looked at it like he had forgotten about it and started picking at it. 

 

Dean waited until his brother had finished before signaling their waitress for their bill. 

  
  


_ Stiles pov  _

 

He must have overslept or Jeremy was a early riser because by the time he crawled out of bed he found his friend sitting at the kitchen table laughing and joking with his dad and Scott. 

 

“Stiles!” Scott called loudly when his best friend saw him, “Jeremy was just telling us about a prank him and his sister’s boyfriend pulled on their history teacher.” 

 

Stiles felt relieved that Scott and Jeremy were getting along. “Oh, yeah what’d you do to him?” He asked looking at Jeremy. 

 

“Glued his favorite mug and pen to his desk. It was his birthday and Damon thought it would be hilarious. It was, but Ric, our teacher, got him back by putting something in his favorite scotch. I never learned what it was but Damon stopped pranking Ric after that.” The small group laughed. 

 

Jeremy grinned. “So, you dad invited me to do a ride along with one of his deputies today.” Stiles groaned which got a laugh out of everyone else, “yeah, he said you would do that. Something about forcing you to do it every time you got into trouble. But I think it sounds kinda cool. You mind if I go?” Stiles saw the quick nod from both his dad and Scott and realized they were trying to distract Jeremy. 

 

“Sure.” He told him, “Who are you forcing him on? He asked his dad. 

 

“Jordan, says he is more than willing to show Jeremy around.” Stiles nodded. Parrish was a good choice he was close enough to Jeremy’s age that it wouldn’t be awkward but also not human so if something happened Stiles knew his friend would be safe. 

 

“Parrish is good people.” He told Jeremy, who narrowed his eyes for a second then mouthed,  _ “Lydia?” _ at him. Stiles chuckled. 

 

“Yep,” he said, because his dad totally knew, “Lydia’s Parrish.” His dad groaned but didn’t comment. 

 

“Sounds awesome.” Jeremy said. 

 

An hour later, Jeremy left with Stiles dad to spend the day hanging out with the local hellhound. When they walked out the door, he looked at Scott, “What’s up?” 

 

“Ever heard about feral wolves?” his best friend asked. 

 

“Like Malia?” He asked, trying to think if he had read anything about feral werewolves. They had gotten lucky with her. 

 

“Kinda. Argent says these don’t have an humanity like she did. There also seems to be a pack of them. Two attacked me last night. We have locked up, were we caught the ghost rider. Liam and Theo are guarding them.” Stiles raised both his eyes brows at the mention of Theo. Scott sighed, “He helped me last night. All cause Liam told him I was going out alone.” 

 

“How manipulative.” He said with a grin. 

 

Scott laughed, “That's what I thought.” 

 

“You’re going to add him aren’t you?” He asked and watched Scott close his eyes and exhale before he opened them again. 

 

“I think I already did.” His friend said looking at him. “I had never seen his full shift form before, but last night when he showed up, I knew it was him. I just felt it.” There was a shrug of the Alpha’s shoulders, “I don’t know enough about packs or adding new members, but I think Theo and Peter are already a part of ours. I’ve suspected for a while. But I wasn’t sure.” Stiles groaned at Peters name. 

 

“Have you asked evil incarnate about it?” Scott’s mouth twitched, “Peter or Deucalion.” 

Stiles laughed, “Either I guess.” Scott shook his head. “Kinda avoiding  Peter and Deucalion already helped with something last night, don’t want to keep asking.” 

 

“Last night?” 

 

Scott bit his lip, “I wanted to warn him about the attacks. He showed me how him and the others tracked Alphas. “

 

“He what? How?” Stiles asked.

 

“It’s weird. It’s like I can feel it. The power an alpha has. I tried it at the bus afterwards, I couldn’t feel one there. But Argent says that they might have just hung back.” 

 

“Did you tell the others.” Scott’s eyes dropped. 

 

“That’s a no.” He muttered, “Are you going too?” Scott looked back at him, “I want too. I think it’s smart that everyone knows everything we can do. That way it’s less likely to be used against us later. But they hate him. And I don’t know how they will take it, that I’m learning from him.” 

 

“Scotty, my brother, you have no one else to learn from.” He said, because it was true. His idiot best friend was trying his best but he had no one to teach him how to be an Alpha. Hell, they barely had a hunter to teach them about the other shit running around out there. No way could he or the rest of the pack hold it against Scott that he was seeking the only other Alpha in the area for help. “I think the pack will understand.” 

 

“Really?” Scott’s brown eyes looked hopefully and Stiles and a weird realization about how young they were. Logically he knew their age. But sometimes with everything they had been through it was easy to forget that normal teenage didn’t have to deal with this shit. 

 

“Really.” He smile and Scott smiled back. 

 

“So what’s my mission for the day?” He asked, “You wouldn’t have got dad to distract Jeremy if I didn’t have one.” 

 

“Everyone did a check last night of the most likely spots this pack could have been hiding. No luck. But we couldn’t get into the school. So while the rest of us check out the preserve, you, Mason, Corey, and Malia get the school.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

“You sending the ones that can’t track and Malia to watch over us.” He accused, Scott at least looked sheepish about it.  

 

“Fine.” He sighed. 

 

Scott dropped him off outside of the school after that. When he found them by Mason’s car, the dark skinned teen was the only one that looked excited to be there. Corey looked like he would rather be anywhere and Malia, oh she looked pissed. 

 

He gave her a huge smile and threw his arm over her shoulder, “Just remember you love me.” He said and heard her scoff, “ I love hunting more.” He placed a hand over his heart, “Ouch.” he muttered. The werecoyote just ignored it. 

 

“So we splitting up or going all together?” He asked the group. 

 

“Together.” Corey said with a meaningful look at Mason. Stiles understood it. It was safer in a group and Corey wanted to protect his boyfriend. 

 

“Together it is.” He said and walked into the school. 

 

“There’s someone here.” Malia whispered and almost instantly Corey and Mason vanished. 

 

“So cool.” Stiles muttered, because no matter how many times he saw Corey do it. It was awesome. “Lead the way.” He told her. 

 

She lead him down the hallway and towards the back end of the school where his chemistry classroom was located. 

 

“I’m not getting any reading.” A man said, “Which giving the death toll of this school is kinda surprising.” Stiles shared a look with Malia. 

 

“Human.” She said, “I think.” He raised a brow at that. “They smell human but there is something else there. I don’t know it.” 

 

Figure he could handle humans Stiles rounded the corner. He heard Malia hiss his name but he ignored her. 

 

“Who are you?” He asked to two men. Well a man and a giant, because holy fuck the man was tall. Like taller than Isaac who was the tallest in the pack. The short man startled at his voice and turned to look at him while the tall one shoved something into his pocket. 

 

“I’m Agent Collins this is my partner Agent Gabriel.” Stiles actually had to wonder at that because of the bitch face the tall one sent his partner.  

 

“Agent like FBI?” He asked, watching them carefully. “Why’s the FBI here?” Malia asked coming to stand next to him. Her arms were crossed over her chest and the death glare she was shooting the two men would have scared most off. 

 

“Missing children.” Said Agent Gabriel, “We get called in because we have better resources.” From the narrowing of her eyes, Stiles was sure she could tell he was lying. Not about the FBI getting called in, that actually happens. But about why these two were here. 

 

“Can I see you badge?” He asked. Agent Collins reached into his jacket and neither Stiles or Agent Gabriel miss the way Malia tensed. But the other man pulled out a wallet and flipped it open. 

 

Stiles looked it over and then looked up at the Agents. He hummed and almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something move against his arm. The feel of soft fingers wrapping around his wrist, warned him that either Corey or Mason didn’t buy it either. 

 

“If you’re looking for the missing kids, why are you in the school?” He asked, glaring at Collins. The man raised a brow. “Clues.” the man said, as if that answered everything. His partnered sighed, “We are seeing if whoever attacked the bus might have left something in the school before or after they took the kids.” Stiles looked at him, it seemed this one at least had common sense enough to try and bullshit his way through their lie. His partner was looking like he would rather just tell them to get lost. 

 

“Have you two seen anything weird or out of place?” Agent Collin’s asked. Stiles bit back the sarcastic comment he felt coming. 

 

“What’s your definition of weird?” Malia asked. Stiles dropped his head and tried not to laugh. 

 

“What's yours?” Agent Gabriel asked, giving Malia a more careful once over. 

 

Stiles’s free hand shot out and covered her mouth, because he didn’t need them to hear her answer. 

 

“So if I call the local Sheriff, he’ll know you are here?” He asked. Malia snorted behind his hand and he dropped it. The fingers on his wrist tightened. So, that meant it was Mason holding his wrist, and he was probably telling him to stop fucking with the two strangers. But Stiles wasn’t getting serial killer vibes from them. 

 

“We haven’t made it to the station yet.” The tall one said watching him carefully. “We stopped here first.” 

 

Stiles smiled at him, “that’s against protocol.” Both men looked surprised. 

 

“How would you know our protocol?” Collins asked. 

 

“Well see my best friend, his dad is an FBI agent, and my dad’s the Sheriff.” He said with a shrug, “ So right now I know a couple things, first, you badges are  _ so  _ fake. Second, no real FBI agents would go against protocol in the case of missing children. And third, you have thirty second to tell me the truth before I call my father.” Malia sighed and he turned to see she was glaring at him. He turned away from her to see the men exchanging glances. 

 

“Well?” He asked. 

 

It was the shorter one that answered, “We really are looking for the missing kids.”

 

“But your not FBI.” Stiles said. Both men shook their heads, “No, but we can help.” the tall one siad, “It’s what we do.” His partner finished. 

 

“Hunters?” A quiet voice whispered in his ear, he jerked, he was going to murder Corey. Although the chimera might be right. 

 

“What’s your real names?” he asked. Again the two men looked at each other. 

 

“I’m Sam, this is Dean.” The tall one, Sam, said pointing at him than his partner. 

 

“No last names?” he asked. 

 

Dean sighed, “Winchester.” 

 

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Both of you.”

 

“Brothers.” The muttered together. 

 

He nodded and pulled out his phone. He found Argents name while both men looked anxiously at hm. He hit call and put his phone to his ear. 

 

It rang once before Argent answered, “Little busy, Stiles.”

 

“Know any hunters,” Both men’s eyes widened, “Named Winchester?” He asked. 

 

Argent cursed. 

 

“Are both of them with you?” He asked.

 

“Yepp.” Stiles answered watching the two men as they both watched him. 

 

“Are they hunting the wolves?”

 

“Are you hunting the wolves that attacked the bus?” Stiles asked them. 

 

“It was wolves?” Sam replied. Stiles nodded. 

 

“Then yes.” dean said.

 

“Yeah they are. Though they didn’t know it was wolves.” He told Argent. The man muttered something that had Malia chuckling. Stiles shot her a questioning look but she just smiled. 

 

“They don’t hunt our kind of wolves.” Argent said after a second.

 

“What kind of wolves  _ do _ they hunt?” Stiles asked because now he was curious. Both brothers shot him a questioning look. 

 

“Stiles.” Argent scolded him. “Have them meet me at Dereks.”

 

“No fun.” He muttered and hung up. 

 

“So you’re hunters, and since Argent didn't tell us to get away from you. You’re not the psycho kind.” 

 

Dean gave him a weird look, “Psycho?” 

 

“Oh, yeah. We have met a few that just liked to kill.” He said, “So Argent wants us to take you--” 

 

“That’s not what he said, Stiles.” Malia said glaring at him. 

 

“You’re not curious?” He asked her eyebrow raised. She glared at him for a second than sighed, “Fine. But you get to deal with Scott when he finds out.” 

 

He smiled, “Scotty loves me.” He looked back at the two hunters.

 

“Okay so I’m Stiles and this is Malia.” Mason pinched him. “Fuck.” He cursed getting concerned looks from both strangers. 

 

“So what’s your weird tolerance?” he asked. Malia scoffed. 

 

“Why?” Sam asked. 

 

“I need an idea of what you can handle?” he said because duh. 

 

“Trust us kid. No much we haven’t seen.” Stiles giggled, “Mason, Corey, come out.” 

 

“You’re an idiot.” Mason said as they both appeared out of thin air, next to him. Both men jumped but didn’t react to bad. Meaning no guns drawn or shots fired. 

 

In fact, Dean looked really impressed. “How’d you do that?” He asked excitedly. 

 

Corey blushed and disappeared. 

 

“Dean.” Sam scold his brother. 

 

Who looked a little guilty when he looked at Stiles, “I didn’t freak him out did I? Stiles decided he liked them. He shrugged. 

 

“Corey doesn’t really do people.” Something jabbed him in the side. “Well, he likes Mason.” He said pointing to Corey’s boyfriend who quickly disappeared as Corey seemed to have had enough. Stiles wouldn’t say it out loud but he found Corey’s protectiveness over his boyfriend adorable. 

 

“Just don’t shoot them if they reappear or accidentally touch you.” Stiles said with a shrug, “So we are taking to meet Argent.” 

 

“Chris Argent?” Sam asked. 

 

“You know him?” Malia asked. Both men shook their heads, “We read about him when we were doing research on the town.” Sam said. 

 

“He’s a hunter.” Stiles said. 

 

“Makes sense.” Dean said. 

 

“You know,” Dean said as they all started moving towards the school’s entrance, “ I think I insulted your jeep.” Stiles chuckled, “I knew I recognized you.” 

 

“Me and Malia can ride with you,” He told the hunter, because while he liked them he wasn’t keen on the idea of letting them out of his sight. “Corey and Mason and either follow behind or head off and do their own thing.” 

 

“Sounds good.” Sam said. 

 

Mason and Corey only become visible once they were all in the parking lot and Dean had opened his car door. Mason waved them off while Corey just hopped in the car. Stiles was pretty sure they would head to Scott’s. 

 

Him and Malia ended up in the back seat of a very nice Impala. 

 

“So how do you guys know about all this?” Sam asked. 

 

Stiles thought about how to answer it. Argent had said they didn’t hunt our wolves, meaning there were different kinds, but did that mean they wouldn’t hunt Scott and the pack if they found out. 

 

“What kind of wolves do you hunt?” He replied. Sam gave him a curious look. 

 

“Werewolves.” He said and Malia stiffened. Stiles was actually impressed she didn’t just attack them.  _ But Argent had been sure, _ he thought. 

 

“Tell me about them?’ He said, trying to put the pieces together. 

 

“People who have been bitten. Thankfully they only turn on a full moon because they have no control. The tend to feed off their victims, favoring the heart. The look like a tangled mix of human and wolf.” He made disgusted face, “Oh, and a single bit can turn anyone.” Dean finished looking at him in the rearview mirror from the driver's seat. Stiles looked over at Malia. 

 

“Okay. So I think we have to have a conversation before we reach were we are going.” He told the two hunters. 

 

Sam turned around and looked at him. 

 

“I’ve never met a wolf like that before. I mean new wolves have trouble controlling them themselves at first, but that’s what the Alpha is for. Now the mix of human and wolf, I’ve seen. But I’ve also seen ones that can take the true form of a wolf. None of the ones I’ve meet ate the heart of anyone. And only an Alpha can turn someone.” He said, watching Sam carefully. 

 

“Fucking hell,” Dean said looking at him in the rearview mirror, “your telling me there is another kind?” 

 

Stiles nodded.

 

“That’s why you asked you friend on the phone, what Kind of wolves we hunt?” Sam said, “You were worried.” Stiles nodded again. 

 

“Does that mean these other wolves aren’t a threat.” Dean asked and Malia growled, causing both men to stiffen, Sam staring at her.

 

“Malia.” Stiles said, turing to look at her. Her blues eyes were locked on Dean’s in the mirror. 

 

“I’m a threat.” She said. Stiles groaned. “He means you aren’t running around killing people.” He told her. 

 

“Oh.” She said. Her eyes faded back brown and she slumped back in her seat. He exhaled and looked back at Sam.

 

“Sorry, “ He said, “She really don’t like people thinking she’s weak or can’t protect the pack. But her and the others, they aren’t like the wolves you guys hunt. She has complete control and only hurts people that threaten the pack.” Sam nodded and turned around in his seat. 

 

It was a couple awkward minutes before Dean broke the silence. 

 

“What was the invisible kid?” 

 

Stiels laughed, “Chimera.” 

 

“I thought a chimera was a fire breathing creature with a head of a lion and body of a goat?” Sam said looking back at them. Malia burst out laughing. Probably trying to picture any of that and Corey. 

 

“Not that kind, I really hope that kind is just a story. Chimera like mixed DNA in his case mixed creatures.” Stiles said. 

 

“That’s awesome.” Dean said and same could tell he was grinning. 

 

“Is he part of this pack you were talking about?” Sam asked. 

 

Malia groaned next to him, “No,” She said, “His last pack was bad. He is scared, even though he knows Scott’s not like Theo.” Sam looked at Stiles for more information. 

 

“His last Alpha was a dick who killed him. He has trust issues.” Stiles said. “Pull over, we’re here.” 

 

Both hunters stopped asking questions as they parked and everyone got out of the car and head to the elevator. 

 

“How big is this pack?” Dean asked. 

 

Stiles didn’t get a chance to answered because the door opened and Argent was standing there waiting. He wasn’t alone.

 

“Hey, dad.” Stiles said grinning like he hadn’t been doing something he wasn’t supposed too. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

 

Jeremy had been around a lot of people who wanted to keep him in the dark about things, namely his sister. So, when he found the Sheriff and a young dark haired brown eyed man whispering in kitching that morning, he knew something was up. They both stopped of course when he entered the room, giving him cheerful smiles. Something he had seen too many times to count. He tried not to be offended by it. He barely knew them and them him. So he returned their smiles and shook Scott’s hand when the Sheriff introduced him.

 

There was something about Scott that had Jeremy studying him. The other boy had this presence about him. Jeremy put it at the back of his mind as they talked. He liked Scott, he was easy going and had one of the personalities that people just wanted to trust and be around. He was also funny. Which Jeremy learned when the other boy started teasing Stiles dad when he tried to convince them bacon and eggs sandwiches sounded like a good breakfast. Scott had threated to sick the Seriffs son on him. The older man had just groaned and muttered something about bossy teenagers.

 

That feeling of something off returned when Stiles walked into the kitchen. He saw the way his friend looked at them, and when the he hesitated when Jeremy mentioned the ride along. Like he wasn’t sure what was going on but knew he should go with it.

 

Again he tried not to be upset about it. Again telling himself it was none of his business. But there was this linger doubt in his mind, _what if it was something supernatural?_ He wondered, and then scolder himself, _not everything is about monsters, Gilbert._ He had been tempted to ask Stiles about it. Though he didn’t. He just told his friend he was see him later and got into the Sheriff's car.

 

They made small talk on the way to the station. Mostly about Jeremy’s family and hobbies. If he was  excited for summer. Which he started a full week before Stiles. Then they were there. The station looked smaller than the one in Mystic Falls, and a young man in a uniform was standing outside, resting against a truck that had Beacon Hill Sheriff’s department written on the side. The man smiled when he saw them and pushed off his truck.

 

“That’s Jordan.” The Sheriff said, stopping the ca. “Come on.” Jeremy got out of the truck and followed the man over to the deputy.

 

Jordan put his hand out, “You’re Jeremy, Stiles told me a little about you. It’s nice to meet you.” Jeremy smiled and took the man’s hand, “He talks about you too.” The man’s cheeks got a little red and Jeremy was sure Jordan was thinking about Lydia and what Stiles could have told him.

 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Stiles’s dad said chuckling. He patting Jeremy on the back before he walked off.

 

“So,” Jordan said, “We don’t have in coming calls right now. I figured we could drive around. Check out the town and keep on eye out for trouble.”

 

“Okay.” He said.

 

In all honesty Jeremy found it a little boring. Not Jordan. The man was funny and seemed to enjoy having someone to tell stories too as they drove around the town. But the driving around, Jeremy wasn’t a fan of sitting still for long periods of time. Maybe it was the hunter part of him. But he got restless. It wasn’t bad enough for him to complain, though he was grateful when they stopped first for lunch and then a while later an early dinner.

 

They were back in the truck now, jordan heading back to the station. The sun was setting and Jeremy was debating trying to get Stiles to go for a walk or maybe a run when he got back. Sitting around all day had left him with a huge amount of energy he needed to blow off.

 

They had just turned down an empty street when Jordan spoke.

 

“You okay?” the man asked. Jeremy hadn’t realized he had gotten that lost in his thoughts. He smiled, “Yeah, just think. So, how’d you get used to it?” He asked, “You went from a active duty soldier to a small town deputy, it seems…” He thought of the right word, “like an adjustment.” He said carefully not wanted to offend the cop.

 

Jordan chuckled, “That it was. But I like it here. This town, these people, it’s home. Being able to protect them and keep it safe, it feels right.” Jordan gave him a look, “I bet that sounds a little--” Jeremy cut him off, “I get it.” He said. Because he did.

 

“So, it’s about--” Jordan went to say but stopped. Jeremy saw him looking out the front window and towards the right so he followed the man’s gaze to see three men circling two women. The women looked freaked and Jordan stopped the truck and hopped out. There was this tug in Jeremy’s abdomen urging him to fight.

 

“Fuck.” He cursed, jumping out of the truck. He wanted to shout out to Jordan to stop, that these weren’t humans. But he knew that wouldn’t work. So, he hurried his pace to catch up to the deputy. He check for his dagger and made sure he was ready for a fight. It was sure he could handle three vampires. Thanks to training he had received from Damon and surprisingly Kol, not that anyone knew about that.

 

“Jeremy get back in the truck.” Jordan ordered without looking at him.

 

Jeremy didn’t get a chance to respond as one of the vampires looked up at them and grinned. Eyes dark and thin black lines under his eyes. Jeremy cringed already hating the conversation that would follow this encounter. Jordan stopped moving and tilted his head to the side, like he was trying to figure out what he was seeing.

 

“Well hello,” The vampire said, his long black hair falling over his eyes, “We weren’t expecting company,” The man locked eyes with Jordan, “Why don’t you to just stand here all pretty like until we finished with these two and than we can take our time with you.” Jordan’s body looked like it locked up and Jeremy watched confused as the man started to shake. He had never seen anyone react to compulsion like that before.

 

Worried, Jeremy got the vampire’s attention, “Or not.” He said.

 

The vampire glared at him, and when Jeremy dropped his dagger from his sleeve into his hand, the man gave a threatening growl and lunged for him. Jeremy was no expecting a fiery hand to appear in front his his face, grabbing the vampire by the throat.

 

“Don’t.” A pissed off growl came from beside Jeremy, the vampire screamed in agony and tried clawing at the burning. For the pained cry, Jeremy could tell that was a bad idea. He looked away from the vampire to see Jordan next to him, hand and wrist aflame, eyes glowing orange and larger than normal canines. He gulped and then winced when Jordan easily tossed the vampire through the air. His neck burned and shirt on fire. The vampires screams caught the attention of his two friends who let their female prey go as they turned to face Jeremy and Jordan.

 

Even if he didn’t know what Jordan was he didn’t feel threaten. In fact, the way Jordan had placed himself slightly in front of him, told him the man was aiming to protect him. The two vampires took a step towards them only to hesitated when Jordan growled and it echoed off the walls. Jeremy could feel it, in his bones. Whatever Jordan was he was on the powerful side.

 

Instead of running, like anyone with a ounce of common sense would have, the vampires looked at each other and then back and Jordan. The let their faces change and growled back.

 

“What the hell are you?” One of them shouted.

 

 _Good question,_ Jeremy thought.

 

“You should leave.” Jordan said, his voice sounded off. Jeremy snuck a glance at the man trying to figure out what it was.

 

“It’s three against two.” The third vampire said, having gotten to his feet at some point. His throat looked horrible, burnt and blistered. Jeremy was surprised it wasn’t healing.

 

“You aren’t a threat.” Jordan said. It sent a chill down Jeremy’s spine. The voice it was too flat and even. No emotion. It wasn’t the Jordan he had spent the day with. It was a little creepy.

 

“Right.” The burnt one said, and then must have made some sign because all three vampires moved. They were fast, not near as fast as an Original. So Jeremy got to enjoy the surprised look on the one’s face when he ducked under his punch and landed one of his own. The man staggered and galred at Jeremy.

 

At his side he could see Jordan slam his hand into one of the vampires chest. There was a sicking sound as it pushed past skin and bone. The vampires screamed as his body caught fire, than Jordan through him away from him and turned to the second vampire.

 

Jeremy had to stop watching as his own vampire lunged at him again. He blocked a couple quick punches and missed one to his ribs. He winced but swung out and hit the man in the jaw. The vampire growled and moved to hit him again. Jeremy dodged under it and when he came up, dagger in hand, he plunged the dagger into the vampire's heart. It wouldn’t kill him permanently but it would put him out for a while. He grabbed it and turned his head to see how Jordan was doing and froze.

 

He had kinda gotten used to the burning hand thing. But now Jordan’s entire upper body was on fire. He was currently shirtless as the fire had burned away his shirt and geer. The deputy was standing over his second vampire. Jeremy watched as burning man bent down and placed his hand on the downed man’s chest. There was a horrible scream and then the vampire started to burn away, fire spreading fast, so fast that he quickly burned away to nothing but ash.. He stood there stunned. He knew all the ways to kill a vampire, or he thought he had. But it seemed whatever Jordan was he could kill vampires extremely easily. It was slightly scary.

 

Orange eyes meet his, and for a second Jeremy felt a spike of fear. He knew nothing about Jordan or how whatever he was worked But he knew enough about supernaturals so know that sometimes they lost control. Thankful Jordan just tilted his head to the side for a second before he straightened it, nodded to him and walked past him to the vampire Jeremy had fought.

 

Again Jeremy watched as Jordan set a vampire on fire. When it was over, the fire surround the deputy faded away and his eyes faded from burning orange to light green. Jeremy exhaled at the sight, something about see Jordan’s human eyes put him at ease. Like he knew now the man was in control.

 

There was an awkward moment where they stood there staring at each other. Jeremy with his dagger in hand, and Jordan shirtless and seeming unfazed by it. Then with a nervous breath Jeremy asked, “Is it rude to ask what you are?”

 

Jordan laughed and shook his head, “Hellhound.” _Hellhound? That had never come up in any of his lessons with Ric or Kol_ , he had about a hundred questions he now wanted to ask. But wasn’t sure if Jordan would be okay with it.

 

“You’re not freaking out?” Jordan asked. Moving back towards his truck and opening the back door.

 

“I’ve seen vampires before.” He said with a shrug moving to stand against the back of the truck looking off towards the street,  giving Jordan a little privacy as the man started changing out burnt and ruined clothes.

 

“Though,” He added a second later, “I’ve need seen anything like you. That was kinda awesome.” He heard Jordan chuckle.

 

“Is this the reason Stiles’s dad was you to distract me?” He asked.

 

“We didn’t know about the vampires. I didn’t even know they were a thing.” Jordan said, closing the door. Getting the feeling the deputy was dressed Jeremy turned around. Jordan was slipping his gun into his side holster, and Jeremy wondered if it was the same gun or if the first had melted away. “We have a pack in town. They attacked a bus for of kids, yesterday.” Then Jordan looked up at him, “You know about wolves right?” The poor deputy had a very unsure look on his face, like wasn’t ready to have that conversation if Jeremy said no.

 

He nodded. Jordan let out a relieved breath.

 

It was as they both started moving to get back in the truck, that Jeremy had a thought, “But the full moon isn’t for another week?” He said open his door and jumping in.

 

Jordan gave him a curious look, “They don’t need the moon.”

 

Now he was confused, “They one’s I know do.” Not exactly true, both Klaus and Tyler could change now with out. But they were hybrids and as for as Jeremy knew the only two of their kind. Klaus had killed the others.

 

“The ones I know don’t.” Jordan said. He started to truck and pulled away.

 

“Different kinds?” Jeremy muttered, trying to think if he had ever heard of another kind.

 

Jordan shrugged, “I’ve only know about this stuff for a couple years. Maybe we should have this conversation with Scott and Stiles. They know more.” Jeremy nodded. He had this relieved feeling at know that Stiles knew about the supernatural. It was funny in a way. It was how they meet. Years ago, when things had started getting strange back home, Jeremy got on the internet and searched vampires. It lead to crap sight after crap sight, but after a while he found a chat room, and while most of the people seemed ridiculous and full of shit. One didn't. Stiles it turned out was just as curious about supernatural beings. His curiously aimed more towards werewolves while Jeremy looked up vampires. They struck up a friendship. And as Jeremy learned the truth he had started to talk to Stiles less about things that went bump in the night and more about everything else. He couldn’t find it in himself to tell Stiles the truth, though it seemed he hadn’t needed too, anyways they had stayed friends.  

 

Jordan pulled out his phone and sent off a couple quick text messages. After a minute he got a reply though whatever it said had Jordan frowning at his phone and changing direction.

 

“Everything okay? Jeremy asked.

 

“We have hunters in town.” The man didn’t sound happy, in fact he sounded pissed. And Jeremy got it, kinda, hunters, hunted supernatural creatures and that's what Jordan was.  Though Jeremy was dying to ask if they were his kind or Ric’s. Because he had met another like him before and the man had been extreme and a little insane. He wasn’t looking forward to meeting another.

 

They ended up inside a huge empty building. The elevator was probably a code violation with the way it shook and thumped around as it moved up towards the top floor. A friend of the packs place, Jordan had said. The elevator made him more nervous then the fight with the vampires. Though Jordan didn’t even seem to notice it.

 

No one noticed them when the doors opened and they stepped out.

 

In front of them, stood two men, their backs to Jeremy and Jordan. One had dark hair, wore a leather jacket and was a good four inches taller than Jeremy. Next to him stood a shorter man with blonde hair, also in a leather jacket. They appeared to be arguing with Stiles dad and another man. Stiles, Scott, and Malia standing off to the side.  

 

“We aren’t leaving.” The taller man said to the sheriff.

 

“We have this covered.” The man next to Stiles’s dad said. He looked like a hunter, Jeremy thought. It was the way he held himself, in the calm way he spoke and the fact that he was aimed. Jeremy counted two guns and at least two knives. And that was just what he could see from across the room.

 

“You have a feral pack attacking children, you could use our help.” The dirty blonde haired man grumbled.

 

“Look we have handled--” Scott started, but was cut off, “You a kid!” The dirty blond shouted.

 

Jeremy froze when Malia and Jordan both growled low and threatening. Both men tensed and turned towards Malia, it seemed they hadn’t heard Jordan’s growl. Though Scott and the hunter had. Both looked at them, the hunter seemed curious and Scott looked surprised. Jeremy tried to give them a reassuring smile, but the air next to him started to feel warm and he snapped his head to the side to see Jordan’s eyes had started to glow again. Remembering the fight and fire, he leaned in close enough to feel the heat against his skin and whispered, “I don’t think that is a good idea.”

 

He could tell Scott was watching them and wondered if the other teen was something else too. It would explain the strange presence feeling Jeremy had gotten that morning, “Jordan,” He said focusing on the Hellhound, “They’re hunters. That means they are armed. I don’t know what bullets will do to you. But I don’t want to find out. So, please calm down.”

 

Jordan turned his head towards him orange eyes searching Jeremy's. It took less than second, then the Hellhound made a frustrated sound and the orange glow faded back to Jordan’s green.

 

“Sorry.” The deputy mumbled as he let out a breath. Jeremy looked back towards Scott, who he could see relax a little and smiled. Scott returned it with a small one of his own.

 

“These _kids_ that have fought worse.” The Sheriff said, sounding both proud and sad about that fact. Jeremy had no idea how their little exchange had gone unnoticed but it gave him a chance to examine the two other hunters.

 

While they too were armed and stood ready and alert, they didn’t have quite the same effect on the room the man that stood next to Stiles’s dad did. Jeremy wondered what made them different. He didn’t remember much about the hunter he had met before, he had just started coming in to what he was and hadn’t known what was happening or how to sense others. But now he knew more and he was almost positive all three hunters in the room were human and not like him. It put him at ease. Because he was sure if a I fight broke out, they could take the two men.  

 

“This is what we do.” The tall one argued.

 

“Look,” Stiles said, “We’ve had a few run ins with hunters before. It almost always ends up bad. For _us_. So you will have to excuse us for not taking you at your word.” Both hunters scoffed.

 

“Who’s the man next to Stiles’s dad?” Jeremy whispered to Jordan.

 

“Chris Argent, hunter.” The deputy answered. He nodded, glad to know his guess was right. But a curious question formed in his mind, “ I thought you guys didn’t like hunters?” Chris seemed like a friend.

 

“Argent isn’t just a hunter, his pack.” Something in his tone had Jeremy looking at Jordan’s eyes. The orange wasn’t a pronounced as before but it was there.

 

“Jordan?” He asked carefully.

 

The glow faded, “Sorry. It doesn’t like a threat this close to Scott.” The man said, glaring at the two men. _It?_ Jeremy thought, _Scott? Why was it only worried about Scott?_ He pushed the questions aside and studied Jordan, he was starting to get the feeling that whatever Jordan was it was different the Klaus or Tyler and their wolves. Like two distinct personalities instead of one with animal instincts mixed in.

 

“Well you haven’t.” The shorter man yelled, bring Jeremy back to the conversation. He had missed what they were talking about. But there was a tension building in the room. An oncoming fight. Something he had learned recently he could sense of he tried. Kol had a blast testing that skill. Maybe it was his bleeding heart as Tyler and his sister liked to tease him about but he didn’t want to this two men to get hurt. Not unless they proved to be a threat.

 

So he took a step forward and cleared his throat. The whole room fell silent as every pair of eyes turned to him. He gave Stiles a grin.

“So you’re hunters?” He asked the two men. They both nodded, “Like Hunter hunters or human hunters?” He asked because he had to be sure. Most of the room got a confused look on their face, all expect Chris Argent who was now looking at him a little more carefully.  

 

“What the hell does that mean?” The shorter one asked.

 

Jeremy smiled at the man, “So, human than.”  Because if they had been one like him they would have understood the question. Plus now that they were facing him he couldn't seen any tattoos on their arms.

 

The tall one raised an eyebrow. “Is there another kind?”

 

He nodded, “Look I’m just getting caught up on the details. But feral wolves and missing kids sound bad. So, maybe standing here fighting over who gets to try and stop it, isn’t the best way to spend time?”

 

Malia snorted, which got her a glare for Stiles and Scott, “what,” She said, “he has a point.”

 

“Who the hell are you?” The shorter one demanded, taking a step towards him. Jeremy felt Jordan stiffen, and he stepped in front of the man before he could go all fire and burning.

 

“Jeremy.” He said a little sarcastically because he knew what the man was asking. But he had been spending a little to much time with Kol because the sass came easier than it used to. The dirty blondes eyes narrowed.

 

“Does it matter?” He asked a second later, “I’m their friend,” He gestured with his head, “And I want to help search for these kids. So, if your really here to help. Stop fighting over it and help.” He said the last bit looking at everyone in the room. When he met Scott’s eyes, something fell into place in his mind and he figured out just what the other teen was.

 

“Alpha?” He breathed out in just above a whisper because he hadn’t meant to actually voice the thought. Scott nodded.

 

The two men in front of him looked between him and Scott, searching. He didn’t think they heard his comment but it was clear him and Scott had just had some kind of exchange.

 

“I’m not dragging kids into this.” The shorter one said, and Jeremy sighed. Maybe he could like the man, he seemed to want to protect them because of how young they were. Not that it was any use, Jeremy was getting the impression that like him, the others had been dealing with this shit for a while now.

 

“I’ll fight you for it.” He said, blaming Damon’s influence for this instead of Kol’s. Though he did look at Scott to make sure it was okay. The other boy seemed unsure, and Jeremy gave him a _‘trust me ‘_ look.

 

“You’ll what?” The man said sounded bewildered. Behind him Scott nodded to Jeremy.

 

“Fight you for it.” Jeremy said, already moving to slipping off his jacket. Jordan surprising took it and his dagger without saying a word. It seemed the Hellhound trusted his skills after their run in with the vampires.

 

“You can’t be serious.” The hunter muttered, looking at his partner for help. His friend looked just as unsure but leaned down and whispered something in his ear.”

 

Jordan snorted, “He’s telling him not to hurt you.” the Hellhound whispered. Jeremy grinned at him.

 

“Well this is dramatic.” An amused voice said from the shadows around the room. Jeremy dropped his head and groaned.


End file.
